Muteness
by angelhearts4you
Summary: I am a mute. That's right. A mute. I can't speak, can't communicate with anyone freely. Even if I do, they all run away from me. I'm weird, I'm different and nothing can change that.
1. Opportunity

I am a mute. That's right. A mute. I can't speak, can't communicate with anyone freely. Even if I do, they all run away from me. I'm weird, I'm different and nothing can change that.

I remember those days when I attended normal high school. I was already a mute, but I managed to claw my way through the whole student body and get the top grades. Everyone hated me but it didn't matter either way. Even if they were to talk behind my back, I'll let them be.

I once could speak, just like anyone else. However, due to a certain incident, it had left a scar which made me inarticulate. An incident, a trauma that I've been through that no matter how many speech therapies I went for, could not get me to speak again.

My inability to speak made me lonely, but I guess, it's my punishment of that incident. It had robbed me of love, warmth and happiness. Though one could say that those feelings can be found again, I tend to differ. Love and warmth; these two will never be part of my life again.

Yes, this inability has made me look like an outcast.

* * *

><p>It was time for the graduation ceremony and Ciel was looking up at the ceiling, staring into nothing. He topped the level, as usual, and was required to give a speech. But the only problem was… he was mute. Imagine the look on the audience's faces when he has to give a speech with sign language, while someone standing at the mike, helping him interpret the signs. It would be a look of pure disgust or admiration. But… it seemed that the latter was less seen.<p>

Regardless of what, the only thing that mattered to him was that among the audience, he wouldn't see those proud smiles of his parents. If they were here, he was sure they would be grinning from ear to ear, telling everyone that the top student was their son. But those thoughts would never come true.

"Ciel!" called a shrill voice. It was his cousin, Elizabeth. If he could groan, he would. Instead, he rolled his eyes at her.

He curled his fist into a ball and moved it up and down. _Yes?_

Elizabeth smiled. "Your turn!" she exclaimed, not helping her cousin in calming his nerves down.

Ciel nodded, getting somber. He moved his head, gesturing that his cousin should follow him. The blond looked at him with gentle eyes; they seemed to say 'let's do it!'

The duo was greeted by a loud applause. Then a hush fell upon the audience as Elizabeth took the mike.

They both glanced at each other, silently communicating and Ciel slightly moved his head down. It's time.

Turning to the audience, Ciel bowed a little and raised his hands.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, lecturers and scholars. I am Ciel Midford," Elizabeth said after the male paused for here to catch up. After she was done, he continued.

As Elizabeth read out Ciel's speech to the guests, she admired and respected the other. Ciel had faced many challenges and overcoming the odds. He did not like the taunts affect him, neither did he give up. But that was what she personally felt. Among the audience, she could already see people dozing off while others stared blankly on the stare. Some were even looking skeptical.

Nevertheless, Ciel was strong. He looked very familiar with the stage and he was one to be feared of though he was a mute.

"Thank you and may you have an enjoyable night," she ended off and the auditorium was filled with claps. She believed that it was out of courtesy. Ciel shook his head and frowned at her. Apparently, he knew what she was thinking. His eyes were warning her not to judge others for he knew it was unbelievable for a mute to study in a normal school.

Graduates were invited to stand on stage on last time for a photo shoot before they go their different ways. Elizabeth pulled Ciel along. "Come on, this is just a photo shoot. The last memory you have of this school before we leave."

Ciel vigorously shook his head. He tried to tug away from the blonde's grasps but couldn't. In the end, he could only stand on the stage and stared blankly into the camera.

"1, 2 and 3!" the photographer said before they were blinded by the flash light.

Soon, Ciel was all packed and ready to go. He brought his right hand to his head and drew in his fingers into a beak-like figure. _Let's __go._

Elizabeth nodded, but made a few rounds of saying goodbyes and congratulating the others. Ciel watched and gave a mental growl. That girl was a handful; it was surprising that he could stand her for so long.

"Ciel!" called the said female. "Are we going now?"

The male snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. It would be best if they were to leave now, if not some random graduate would grab them and force them not to leave.

It was their last day as a student and soon, they would be entering the working world.

* * *

><p><strong>Five years later:<strong>

It was boring, he concluded. Staying at home was never fun. Here he was, sitting in front of the television, like a couch potato. Randomly flicking through channels, he tried to settle for a television program. But it seemed that… they never had much variety.

The sounds of him clicking the remote were accompanied by the ticking of the clock. It was barely noon and… it was boring.

He should really get a job but… who would want a mute person like him to work? He has enough money to let him live till a ripe old age. A house big enough to contain at least two generations. Life would be perfect for him if he wasn't _that_ lonely.

Just then, his house intercom rang. Sighing, he picked himself up from the couch and walked towards the machine. He pressed the loudspeaker button once and tapped twice on it to indicate that he was listening.

"HEY CIEL! CAN I COME IN?" the guest said, or rather screamed.

Said male shook his head and went to open to the door the visitor. Blond curls came into view first, followed by the guest. He nodded at her and opened the gate. With a small gesture of his head, the guest entered his house.

"How are you?"

Said male shrugged and his right hand tilted left to right and to left again. _I__'__m __fine._

She nodded and smiled. "Really? Day after day, you spent time at home doing who knows what? Isn't it boring?"

Cerulean eyes narrowed and he gave a silent hiss. This time, he used pen and paper to tell the female what he wanted to say.

'Why are you here, Elizabeth? You may be right, I am bored. But that is my own personal business. Or do you have something for me to do?'

After reading, Elizabeth placed the paper onto the coffee table and sighed. "Ciel, you have been lazing around for the past two years after studying. Don't you want to do something with the certificates you received?"

A new piece of paper was handed to her soon. 'I can't work. Who would hire me? I'm a mute. Someone who doesn't speak. I'm a freak, people will call me that. Don't you know?'

The duo sat on the couch, each facing the other. Elizabeth shook her head, sighing as she glanced at the younger. "I know how you feel Ciel. I've been with you since… Anyway," she changed the subject. "I'm here because of this." A stack of papers were taken out and handed to Ciel. "I was hoping you could help us in this."

Rustling of the papers filled the silent room and Ciel looked up at the female. He pointed to the papers. _This?_

"In three years, you've completed two degrees. You have flair in design Ciel. I really hope that you could feel in the space we have in the company. The interview is two days away. I do hope you would consider this. Would you?"

Ciel gnawed his lips as he debated his options. This was an opportunity to experience what it was like to work but that also frightened him. The working environment wasn't like that of school life. Who knew what might happen to him when everyone knows he is a mute.

He slowly nodded. It won't hurt to give it a try right?


	2. Choosen

The Midford Company. Largest fashion chain in the country and was still expanding. Current status: short of manpower. And he was going to apply to work there.

Ciel sighed, why did he even agree in the first place? He and the Middlefords were relatives and though their family were seemingly in the fashion line, it didn't mean that he had to follow. But due to one small plea, he had agreed.

"Next. Ciel Midford."

There. It was his turn for the interview. Elizabeth stood up with him and patted his shoulder. "You can do it, Ciel," she smiled. Of course he could do it. Stupid girl.

He knocked on the door and when a consent was given, he entered the room with Elizabeth trailing behind him. Once the door clicked behind him, he gave a small bow. If he couldn't speak, making the first impression would be more important.

"Take a seat. You are Ciel Middleford, yes?"

The male nodded and he raised his hands gesturing, 'I am'. As the duo sat, Ciel handed his application form. A panel of three sat before them, the president of the company, his uncle, the head of the fashion department, his aunt and finally the manager.

"So Ciel," the manager began. "Tell us. Why are you here?"

Elizabeth took a glance at her cousin and as she saw the nod of his head, she prepared to read Ciel's hand signs. The male lifted his right hand, brought in his fingers and made the number one sign with his index.

"Firstly, I am here because my cousin- what? Me?" Elizabeth started off. Ciel gave her a glare and started telling her not to mess it up for him or else, he wouldn't accept the position even if he got the job. Smiling apologetically, he continued from where he left off.

"Please forgive Elizabeth. As I was saying, I am here as Elizabeth has ask for my help. But that isn't it. I have completed my further studies and is currently lazing at home. So, I was hoping that some work experience would do me good."

Ciel stopped. He had given the less personal reason and he was hoping that the trio sitting in front of him would not ask him anymore. But he was wrong.

"I've heard that your mother is the model right? Rachel. A successful model and was moving up the ladder until she and her husband were killed in a plane crash. Did your mother influence you into joining the fashion industry?"

They had asked it. They had mentioned his parents.

One minute passed. Followed by another. And another.

"C-Ciel?" Elizabeth whispered. She had never seen Ciel too stunned or shocked to not answer a question. He always had an answer to every question. But she knew that he was someone who would find a way to escape a question regarding his past or his parents.

The young male slowly brought his hands up. Hands that were trembling. He visibly swallowed and began answering the question.

"My mother was a beautiful person. Inside and outside. She was kind, not proud. She loved her family. But that's all I remember about her. She indeed influenced me into fashion and designing. As a child, I always wanted to start my own fashion chain and my mother would be wearing those designs. I wanted her to be happy. To be proud that her son had his own business. But that was all the past. On my tenth birthday, my parents were overseas. I was selfish. I wanted them to be back and celebrate it with them. But due to my selfishness, I killed them." Elizabeth stopped. She knew it was a very personal thing to Ciel. She knew what had happened, she knew how his parents were killed. But she did not know that he was feeling that way.

Ciel, on the other hand, was feeling nothing. Emotionless. He decided that it didn't matter to him now. The past stays the past. It was useless to brood on it. Continuing, he began explaining the reason he was here.

_During the funeral, everyone came to give me their condolences. They acted so kind, so loving towards me, a child then. But I wasn't oblivious to what they were saying behind my back. 'There, it was him who killed his parents because of a birthday celebration. Rachel and Vincent were busy enough and yet, he asked them to come back. He killed his parents. He had robbed the fashion and model industry of two very good people.' They showed pity in front of me. They showed care and concern whenever I appear. But rumors spread quickly. And soon, I was named as Parent Killer. Selfish and arrogant._

_Ten years passed and still, the guilt and pain are still present. I had lost my passion in fashion and design. I gave myself to art as my first degree. But then, my professor asked me to take up a second; fashion. By then, the world have more or less forgotten about the Incident. I agreed. I thought perhaps doing something related to my parents would soothe me. And just two days ago, Elizabeth came to me. And her words reminded me of what my dream was. To become a fashion designer, to design something for my mother to wear and parade in. _

_Here I am. Sitting here, hoping that doing something my mother loved would bring back the warmth and love she so showered me with. I want to feel love again. I want to feel what is happiness. I want to smile and..._

Ciel stopped. He realised that there was something wet and hot trailing down his cheeks. The soft sounds of tears dripping onto his lap filled the room. He didn't know that he was storing so much hurt and pain in him.

"Ciel! Oh no," Elizabeth muttered as she searched through her purse for a piece of tissue paper. As her cousin wiped his tears away, she apologized on his behalf.

The robin stood and bowed once. Through Elizabeth, he excused himself and walked out. It didn't matter to him whether he had a chance. He did not want rumors to run round such as he used sympathy to enter the industry.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth called out. He was walking quickly, briskly. "Ciel!" she called again.

Turning around, he gestured to her. _I'm __tired __Lizzy. __I'm __going __home. __Please __leave __me __alone._

And so he left the building.

* * *

><p>"Mr Michaelis! Please! You can't enter as and when you like!"<p>

He ignored the security guard and opened the door to the room where the three top people were sitting. Discussing about the current job interviews.

"What's wrong Michaelis?" the only female in the room asked.

The sketch book in his hand was thrown to the table. "Change them. I'm not wearing these ridiculous outfits."

The blonde sighed. "Sebastian... you do know that we are short of staff. And we can't have you coming here telling us what you will or will not wear. You're a model. You're suppose to parade what we give you."

The raven shook his head. "Not for me. I wear what I like. And employ someone!" Seeing the stack of application papers, he took them and pulled out one of the forms.

"Employ this guy. Ciel Midford."


	3. Work

**WELL HELLO DARRRRLINGS~ this is my first author's note so here's what I wanna say! YOU! YES YOU READERS! DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME WITH THE REVIEWS/FAVS/ALERTS AND THE ALL SO ENCOURAGING WORDS? I LOOOOOOOOOOVEE YOU GUYS! So as a gesture of thanks, this chapter is LONGER than usual. ENJOY IT!**

**Disclaimer: I own NUUUTHING**

**ENJOYY!**

* * *

><p>Well, first day of work is just as boring as staying at home, he concluded.<p>

Ciel had finished his third sketch and yet, nobody gave him any task or projects to do. Was it because he was mute? Or was it because he was new? Either way, he felt that working wasn't anything fulfilling.

Right now, the company was in a mess. Workers, fashion designers and stylists were running around, shouting at each other. But it seemed like he wasn't part of it.

Then, the telephone rang. It was annoying especially when there were people shouting in the background. Ciel so wanted to pick it up and prove to the people that he was anything but useless. He didn't want the others to think that he had used connections to enter such a big company. He wanted to prove himself useful. But he was a mute. He couldn't talk to the other party over phone. _Useless._

"Ciel!" a fellow worker called. He turned round and cocked his head. "Pick up the p- Oh. Never mind."

Ah, yes. He was indeed useless to the company.

"IS THERE ANYONE WHO IS ABLE TO SEND THIS OVER?"

His ears perked up. Finally, an opportunity. Walking over, he bowed to the male. With paper and pen in his hand, he wrote 'I am able to Sir. May I do it?'

The male ignored him; instead, he walked over to another college and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, Jeremy. Are you able to send this over to the company? They're chasing us for it. Especially that model they have."

Ciel's eyes narrowed. Apparently, his superior disliked him. With another piece of paper, Ciel handed it to the other male. 'Everyone is busy, Sir. I am the only one free. If you would so kindly allow me to send this over. You don't want them waiting would you?' Checkmate.

Ciel smirked. The superior saw the point he had and was now glaring at him. "You know where the company is? Able to send this over by three? You have forty-five minutes."

The younger nodded and took the sketch books. He packed his bag, walked out of the department.

Okay, the modeling company. It should be easy to get there. The teal-haired male flagged a taxi down and entered it. He passed the name card of the company to the driver and relaxed in his seat.

His first task, he shan't fail it.

"The weather doesn't look good," commented the driver. Ciel glanced out of the window. Indeed, the sky was overcast and it looked threatening to pour. Scribbling down onto his notepad, he shoved the message to the driver.

'Are you able to go faster?'

"Boy, I'm at the limit already. Any faster, there'll be cops after me."

Ciel sighed. That guy was right. He tapped his finger nails against the arm rest as he leaned against the leather.

The taxi then crawled to a stop. This snapped Ciel out of his reverie and he looked around. Cars all seemed to stop. Was it a jam? He pushed himself forward and glanced out of the windscreen. Oh no…

The cars in front weren't moving at all, it looked like the traffic lights didn't help in controlling the traffic. There were too many cars on the road. Damn, he cursed. Perhaps if he were to wait a little, the taxi would be out of this jam in no time.

A minute passed. And another. Followed by another. Five minutes then ten. The tapping of his fingers increased in accordance to his impatience.

'Is there any way you are able to get out of this jam?' Ciel wrote and showed the other. The driver shook his head.

"Sorry boy, this is the only way to reach the company you want to go to."

"How long would it take for a jam like this to clear?'

The older shrugged. "Depends. Sometimes, it would take an hour or so."

Cerulean eyes widened. An hour? So long! He took out his phone and checked the time shown on the screen.

If he could scream, he would. Fifteen more minutes till the deadline! There wasn't any more time to sit here and wait for the jam to clear. He had to go there by foot.

Paying for the fare, Ciel exited the taxi and started walking straight. But after a while, he realized he didn't even know where that company was situated!

He approached one of the passers-by and held up his note pad. 'Excuse me, which way is it to Anafeloz Company?'

The lady pointed to the street down. "Go straight and when you reach the next junction, turn right. Walk down the street and when there's a second traffic light, turn left. You'll see a blue building."

Ciel bowed and started off. On his way, he checked his phone again. Deep shit, five minutes left. He bit his lips, how could he possibly fail such an easy task?

He fretting over the time made him forget the instructions on how to reach the company. The sky rumbled. Little drops of rainwater were pulled by gravity and started to fall. Gradually, the rain became heavier. Ciel took shelter at one of the bus stops. Damn, how was he going to send the sketch book if he was stuck in the rain and he didn't know where the place was? Elizabeth.

Yes her. Texting to her, he asked her how to get there and where he was now.

The message was sent and he waited for the certain blonde to call back. "Ciel?"

Said male tapped twice at the phone to indicate that it was him. Hurry, _hurry!_ His mind screamed.

"Okay Ciel. It seems that you would have to take the next right. Are you able to do that?" _Of __course._He tapped once.

Running out of the shelter, he clutched the sketch book and shielded it from the rain. As a fashion designer, he knew how precious the sketches were. They would be ruined if they were to come into contact with water.

"Ciel, are you there yet?" He replied a yes with two taps.

"Okay. Go down the street. Continue until you reach a sign that says the distance to the nearest station. From there, take a left." He began running, maneuvering in and out of the people carrying umbrellas. He was completely soaked. But he didn't care. He had to get the sketch there as soon as possible.

Ciel slipped. His knee hit the cement hard. He silently hissed in pain as it suddenly flared up on the spot. He stood with difficulty and fought back the tears.

"Ciel! CIEL! Are you alright? What happened?"

He reached for the phone that was lying on the pathway. The line was cut off and he looked around. A blue building loomed over him. He was here. Checking the time, he inwardly cringed. Three- fifteen. He was late.

The sketch book in his hands reminded him that he still had a task to complete. Limping into the building, he showed his company card to the guards and they let him through. One of them brought him to the second floor and left him there. Walking forward, he entered an area very much similar to the department he was working for.

Water dripped off his hair and clothes. He sneezed as the cold air hit him.

"Oh my! Are you from the Midford Company?" A female worker came to him and asked him as she ushered him to a seat. Ciel nodded and rubbed his nose. Ah, he might fall sick.

The manager of the company was called out and she took in the sight of his clothing. She then ordered her colleges to get an extra set of clothing from the store room. Soon, a set of clothing was given to Ciel and he was shooed to the washroom to change.

He did as he was told and when he walked out, he saw his items laid on the table and a fan blowing them dry. That's right. During his journey here, he had forgotten about his things in the bag. Instead, he focused all his attention on the sketches he was supposed to deliver. Speaking of which…

The manager nodded to him as he entered the room. "You're Ciel Midford?" Seeing him nod his identity, she smiled and introduced herself, "I am the manger of this company, Hannah Anafeloz. Your company called earlier to say that they have sent someone. We knew that there was a jam on the way and it started to rain so we told your company to inform you that we extended the time to four this afternoon. Instead, you're here already! So early!" she laughed.

Ciel looked away uneasily. He bowed a little to express his thanks.

"Oh yes… they said you were… a mute?"

He flinched. He understood that tone. That belittling tone of people. He nodded once and walked to table where his things lay.

Seeing the uneasiness of the other, Hannah smiled warmly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it affected you that much. But I was thinking… whether you would be able to give a small talk on the sketches you brought here."

Ciel nodded again. He had looked through the sketches and he admitted that they were good.

"Sebastian!" Hannah called out. "Come out and listen! The sketches are ready!" A raven came into view and Ciel recognized him immediately.

Sebastian Michaelis. A model that shot up to fame when he paraded in a suit that was difficult to pull off. And yet he did it. He was a part time actor too. Ciel had seen him in some dramas and there were advertisements done by him.

"Finally," he sighed. Ciel raised an eyebrow at him. Well, some kind of attitude he has.

"Okay Ciel, we are ready for you."

Taking his trusty notepad, he wrote: 'I'll be starting on the first one then.'

Sebastian saw what the younger male was doing and exclaimed, "You're a mute? You're Ciel Midford? That guy which I randomly chose for your company to hire?"

Said male blinked, stunned. If he could growl loudly, he would.

'Yes, I _am _a mute. You got a problem with that?' Ciel wrote back.

Hannah placed both her hands on the table in front of the two males and smiled. "Let's get started alright?"

With that as a cue, Ciel flipped to the first sketch. 'This is the formal yet casual style. The model would be wearing a grade biker jacket. Slim fitting, fully lined melton biker jacket with authentic biker zip pullers and classic quilted front and back shoulder panels. Classic yet it gives an edge to the look. Inside, you would be wearing this cotton jersey, negative photo of a flower. There're two shades to choose from; a light grey and a darker one. For the pants, it is sand colored and is slim cut. The look would be accompanied by this tide hi-top. Padded collar, it pulls off the vintage look. Lastly, you'll be wearing a crescent belt.

'Colors we would be using would be ink, sand, grey and chocolate. The designer had actually requested that the model would pull off the look with the biker jacket zipped up. But I disagree. Leave it open and add some accessories. Necklaces or chains. Whichever is better.'

He handed the whole paragraph to the duo and waited for their reaction. In the moment, he took a blank sheet of paper and started sketching the exactly look but with what he had suggested. He drew s necklace that went all the way down to the chest of his sketch. There, not bad.

"Why do you think that way?"

'I've realized that Sebastian have toned chest and so, the designer should bring out the body physique as much as he can. It'll look something like this if the jacket were to be open.'

Sebastian looked at the younger. Though he might not look like someone who could take up fashion, Ciel had a critical eye. He was observant and knew what suited the model. In this case, he had rightly pointed out the colors that will suit the raven's eyes. His abilities intrigued the older male and so did the inability to speak.

Time passed and Ciel finished giving an overall view on the three sketches he had brought. It was easy to see that Sebastian and Hannah were impressed with what Ciel did. He managed to give such in-depth view on the sketches as well as give his on personal opinion all in less than two hours.

"Well, it'll be better if you were able to talk Ciel," Sebastian commented.

Said male was used to all these, 'If you are able to…' Ciel scribbled down on the paper, 'Sorry that I didn't _meet_ your expectations then.'

Hannah flicked her wrist and caught both males' attention. "Good job guys. Ciel, we'll be taking all the sketches including the ones that you did. Is that fine with you?" The younger male nodded.

"Great. Then, that's all I guess. Thank you for your time Ciel. We really appreciated it. Right, Sebastian? Sebastian?" she called for the other. Somehow, he had slipped out of his seat and was currently standing at the table, flipping through Ciel's own sketch book.

Glacier orbs grew wide. Ciel shot up and snatched the book from the raven's hands. His eyes showed hostility and they seemed to say 'Don't touch, it's mine.'

Sebastian stared at the younger in shock. What caused such a reaction from this mute boy? Why was he so protective of the book?

As he took in the sight of Ciel's face, he grew concerned. "Ciel? What's wrong?"

The cerulean-eyed boy was clutching his knee, face growing paler as the minutes ticked by. He had put too much strain on the injured knee, causing the pain to flare up again. Ciel was too caught up with the pain that he didn't realize that he was biting his lips, tearing open a wound. Blood bubbled forth reluctantly.

"Ciel?" Sebastian reached out to guide him to a chair. The raven looked at the source of the pain and found that Ciel's knee was bruised as well as multiple cuts.

"Hannah, I'll take care of his knee. Why don't you go in first?"

The female nodded and smiled cheekily, "Don't give him any wrong ideas Sebastian."

The raven rolled his eyes and prepared the first aid kit. Antiseptic, bandages and cotton wool were taken out. Sebastian applied the antiseptic to clean the wound, followed by the cream before wrapping it up.

As he worked, Ciel watched him. It seemed that he was wrong about the other's character. He thought that the model was rude, cocky and a total bastard. But the way Sebastian treated his wound, so gentle, almost like a hint of tenderness…

"Are you stupid? If I hadn't realized that you have a wound, it might very well be infected. Be more aware about your body would you? How are you supposed to work when your body isn't in its prime condition?" Sebastian lectured.

Oh, that was sure to break the picture Ciel had.

He scowled at that. Once he deemed that his wound was properly treated, he stood up. Making a grab for his things, he walked off. When he reached the door, he stopped and turned back.

Sebastian tilted his head. "Yes, Ciel?"

Ciel knew he was being childish but it didn't matter to him. Raising his right hand, his fingers were curled into a fist.

_Go __to __hell._ He showed his middle finger.

After that, he rushed off leaving a very much confused Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S ALL LOVE! Stick around for further chapters! OH AND YEA! THERE'S A POLL IN MY PROFILE PAGE. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE IF NOT… I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS AT ALL! (just kidding xDDDD)<strong>

**REVIEW IF YOU HAVE SOME FREE TIME~**


	4. Request and Competition

**Updated! –Throws confetti- WOO! Thank you all for reviewing/fav/alert or even just reading it. I know this update is behind schedule as I would normally have one chapter up in two to three days. Meeting writer's block isn't nice and I've finally managed to get past it! The website below is what Sebastian would be wearing as mentioned in the fic.(without all the spaces)**

**http:/ /img.**alibaba. **com/ wsphoto/ 357591110/ 2010-Fashion-Men-s-new-Casual-double-breasted-wool-jacket-black-Korean-men-s-coat-JK109. Jpg**

**Disclaimer: Me own nuuthing. Just the plot.**

_**Important Note: I have changed Ciel's surname from Phantomhive to Midford. So he is Elizabeth's brother. Reason being that his other relatives doesn't want him to be linked to his parents death. So no one knows that he is a Phantomhive except his relatives. Not even Sebastian.**_

**ENJOYY!**

* * *

><p>Ah damn… He shouldn't have done that. Oh how he regretted it now. Pointing the middle finger to a model, a very captivating one, was really something. And now he regretted it.<p>

Sebastian had requested to have him sitting in the fashion walk. He'll have to give his overview point to either the raven or Hannah after the show ends.

Ciel sighed. How was he going to face the raven after doing _that _to him? Ah, who cares? It was the other's fault; he was the one who started it.

"Mr Midford?"

He looked up and saw a person, most likely to be an assistant for the fashion walk that would be happening later on.

"Mr Michaelis has requested you to join him in the dressing room."

Ciel pointed to himself. Me? He nodded and followed the other as they walked along the corridors.

Once they have reached, the older knocked on the door and said, "Mr Michaelis, I've brought the guy you wanted to see."

'Alright, bring him in."

Ciel inwardly flinched at that tone. Oh, that tone. He knew that tone too- a tone that showed no kindness, no mercy nor sympathy. A cold tone with a certain edge to it. A tone which threatens to destroy someone if his ways aren't followed. Yes, he was so going to die.

Ciel opened the door silently and closed it behind him. His back was facing the room, face turned away from every presence. He didn't want to be in this room.

A light chuckle filled the room, cutting the silence they had. "So Ciel how is your knee?"

Ciel, still facing the door, grimaced. Damn him for being a mute. How the heck can he answer that question? Oh who cares? Just face him.

And he did.

Turning around, he gave a slight bow and took out his notepad. 'I am healing. Thank you.' He wrote.

Sebastian got of his seat and walked towards the younger. Azure orbs widened. Oh no. The guilt he was feeling came back, taunting him.

Like a serpent stalking the robin, the steps Sebastian took were précised yet seemed so deadly to the other. Crimson eyes gleamed as they took his the sight of their prey. Ciel's actions were so endearing, and taking into account that he was a mute… Wonderful, Sebastian thought.

Finally, there was someone who could actually point his middle finger to him. Someone who dared. It seemed that though Ciel was trying to look strong and unshakable, that was not the case presented to the raven. Ciel was adorable, endearing. Everything he did since the first day they met was something different.

With every step Sebastian took, Ciel took a step back to counter it. Step by step. His back touched something hard and cold. His fingers felt the patterns engraved on the wood. There was no escape now. He was trapped.

"Ciel…" His name was called oh so sweetly, so tenderly. Honey-rich voice, smooth and silky. But all so deviously. "No middle finger today?" the raven teased.

Ciel blushed, wishing he could die there and then. He shook his head, his hands raised to prevent the raven from getting closer. No matter how hard he tried, the older came closer and placed his hands next to Ciel's head and leaned in.

"Really?" he purred.

The other stiffened. This position brought back bad memories. Memories that caused him to have nightmares over the school year. It happened when he was twelve, eight years ago. He was still grieving over his parents' death, trying to block out all the rumors that accused him to killing his parents. He became a mute every since his parents left him. He still excelled in school. Normal school, he did attend extra lessons for sign language and such. But he still managed to beat everyone.

It happened that the school's best student, top student was beaten by Ciel when he transferred into the school. But the best student had connections to gangs. Though the top student was in good relations with the teachers, he still had this wild side of him. He had ordered some people from one of the gangs to take care of him. Of course, he had the perfect alibi as the best student. He would get away scot free.

Ciel was trapped in the pair of hands, just like how he is now. The gang leader was sneering at him, saying that he couldn't take away that student's position, girls and scores. That day, he was beaten so badly that he had to miss school for a week but he'd spent that time revising everything he had learnt so far. Of course, as a Phantomhive, he didn't let the matter rest so easily. He took his revenge on the student. He uncovered all his connections with the gangs and caused the student to be suspended from school for a month.

Nevertheless, the position he was in now was making him uneasy. He pushed the raven out of his way and walked further in.

Sebastian let him, watching him write something on his notepad before he was shown what it was. 'Why did you call me? What do you want? I'll do what you have requested from the company. But I think it is unnecessary for me to be in this room.'

"Nah-ah, Ciel. I do have something for you to do; in addition to the task I had given to the company." Ciel turned and faced the raven who was still standing by the door. A fine eyebrow arched, curious.

"I need you to choose each accessory for the pieces I'm parading in," Sebastian explained. Confusion was written on Ciel's face that Sebastian had to elaborate. "One of the assistants isn't here today. She fell sick and we're short. So I was hoping that you would help," he said earnestly.

Ciel nodded seemingly deep in thought. He wrote down, 'Where are the accessories? Show me the clothes too. I'll make it quick. We don't have enough time.'

Getting Ciel's intention and meaning, Sebastian flashed him a grin. "Thanks so much!" The younger looked away and avoided the intense gaze of the other.

When all the items Ciel had requested were in front of him, he set to work immediately. He carefully scrutinized the sketches then, searched through the boxes containing chains, necklaces and rings, finding something to compliment each sketch.

A comfortable silence filled the room as both males were engrossed in their own activity. Ciel was engrossed in the task given and Sebastian, watching Ciel.

The sound of knocking on the door woke both from their trance. "Mr Michaelis, it's time for you to get ready."

"Alright, I'll be out in five."

Sebastian looked at the younger. "How's it going?"

Said male sighed silently and handed Sebastian the sketches and accessories. They had a tag on them saying which goes with which clothing.

"Thanks Ciel. I'll see you," Sebastian smiled. Waving to him, he went out of the room.

Alone in the room, Ciel took in the sight of the room in which Sebastian rested in. The scent was still there, the faint cinnamon smell. It had to his, Sebastian's.

Just then, his cell phone vibrated. He had a new message. It read, 'Ciel! Where are you? I'm here already. Hurry.'

The male shook his head. Ah, yes. The show. It's still on.

Walking out of the room, Ciel made his way to the main hall where the walk was held. On his way, he saw a cowlick of black hair. It looked so familiar. Whose?

Its owner came out of the room, speaking to another. Ciel stopped and took in his sight. Oh my, it was the first sketch that he saw.

White collared shirt with a red striped tie and jeans. What made Sebastian stood out even more was the black jacket he was wearing together with matching black gloves. The jacket was buttoned, showing the shape of the raven's body.

It suited him. That's nice.

He smiled a little and walked off. He shouldn't linger long for the show was about to start.

"Ciel! Ciel, there you are!" a shrill voice greeted him as he approached his seat. Yes, Elizabeth was accompanying him for this show. And he didn't like the babysitting. As a result, he had left earlier than her.

_Hello __Elizabeth._ He gestured to her in sign language. _Had __a __safe __journey __here?_

"Yup! It went smoothly," she replied with a grin on her face.

The lights dimmed, signifying that the show would be starting soon and only the stage was dimly lighted. The strong _thump __thump _of the beat sounded through the sound system and the stage lights increased in intensity.

The show was starting.

* * *

><p>The room was filled with applauses. There were people standing, shouting "Bravo! Bravo!" while others sat clapping. Ciel and Elizabeth were the many sitting down. He wasn't clapping because the clothes were fabulous nor was he clapping for the models. To be honest, he didn't really like it. He preferred seeing the sketches than the finishing product. He felt that some were lacking many such as the quality to bring out certain aspects of the model. He was clapping out of courtesy.<p>

The young male was brought up to have a critical eye. A professional viewpoint. Indeed, there were some pieces that he found amazing. Wonderful. They were unique, bringing out exquisite effects. Not that he was saying those designers were lousy, he just didn't enjoy it. In such a crowded place too.

"Ciel. Which piece did you like the best?" Elizabeth asked whilst clapping,

The male tilted his head. _Which __hmm?_

Then, someone called both their names. The duo turned and saw a female with platinum hair waving to them in the crowd. "Here!"

They made their way to the female and Elizabeth greeted her while Ciel bowed. "Hannah."

Hannah smiled and shook their hands. "Thanks for coming. It really means a lot to us. Sebastian, especially."

"Sebastian?" Elizabeth butted in. Similarly, Ciel had the same question.

"Yes, him. It's been long since he was willing to do some pieces. He's picky in what he wears."

At that, Ciel looked away with a small smile breezed across his face. _That __raven, __picky __in __what __he __wears? __My __my_, Ciel thought. Elizabeth noticed the difference in her brother.

Yes brother. After Ciel's parents were killed, her own parents took him in even though his aunt, Angelina Durless, insisted that he should stay with her. However, as they thought about it, they did not want the death of the two to be linked to Ciel in any way. Angelina had kept her house name after her husband and son died. They figured that the media might use it to their own advantage if Ciel were to live with Angelina.

In the other hand, Ciel's other aunt, Aunt Frances was kept out of the Phantomhive household for a period of time and people have forgotten about her connections to them. She too did not use the Phantomhive name once she was married and hence, Ciel was in better care if he stayed with them. But he left when he turned thirteen.

A smile was what Elizabeth saw when she glanced at the younger. It was rare to see Ciel smile, this smile was not seen after his parents' death. Therefore, it was surprising for her to see that smile on his face. But as she observed further, Ciel realized that he was smile began to correct that mistake he had made. The slight twitch of his facial muscles, pulling the smile back.

"Shall we?" Hannah began, gesturing towards the hallway that led to the changing rooms.

Ciel nodded and the two young adults followed after the platinum-haired female and soon, they were ushered into a room. At the doorway, they heard some voices.

"Damn it! Leave me alone!"

"No way, Sebastian. You still have a photo shoot after this. Hurry up."

"Cancel it. Just leave some excuse to them. I don't have the mood now."

"But-"

"It's alright, Will. I've spoken to them. I have some things to discuss with Sebastian," Hannah interrupted.

Said male nodded and left the room. Sebastian looked at them and sighed.

"Thanks Hannah. He's… ugh."

All knew the reason for the meeting and were now seated around the table. Male, female, male, female. Ciel sitting opposite the raven and Elizabeth opposite Hannah.

"Well Sebastian, that was spectacular. A hit in fact," Hannah started. The other two nodded in agreement.

"So Ciel, what do you think about the designs?"

The youngest in the room thought for a while before gesturing to Elizabeth via hand signs that he would be starting to give his own opinion. Elizabeth licked her lips and interpreted his signs when Ciel started.

_For me, I think the show was really an eye-opener. One of the best I would say. The prints, especially the animal ones. _

The discussion went on for an hour, then another. Followed by another. It went on for around four hours before they decided it was enough and should leave it for the night.

* * *

><p>He was intrigued. Curious so as to speak. About who? Well, it was about the younger who had lost the ability to speak.<p>

Not too long ago, the male attended the fashion show. The first one in a very long time. And to his own surprise, he was thrilled to have the male attending the fashion walk. It was a matter that confused him and he couldn't make sense of it.

"How do you find him Hannah?" he asked his so called boss.

The female turned and cocked her head as she thought about how to answer the raven.

"Him? You mean Ciel? Well, I like him."

That's it. I like him. Three words summarizing the blue-haired male.

Sebastian sighed and sat down, head in his hands. He wanted to know more about the younger. He wanted to be friends with him. But somehow, the male was hard to figure out.

Take the incident that happened few days ago. Ciel was so passionate about the fashion, so eager to send the designs over. His thoughts were precise and logical; they were easy to follow too. It was easy to see that as he appeared drenched but the sketches were completely dry. Amazing.

Ciel too had injured his knee on his way to deliver the book to them. But he didn't seem to notice it and was very much excited to start with the discussion. Just like the time he was working on the accessories. The flame in his eyes, those orbs were so clear yet mysterious. He wanted to uncover all the secrets the boy had. He wanted to know him better.

Sebastian had a glimpse of Ciel's own sketches but it wasn't long enough for him to take in any detail. It was a shame, he thought. Why did Ciel act so hastily, snatching the book away from his grasp? The raven wanted to know so badly.

What Sebastian wanted, what Sebastian got. Nothing could stop him.

His phone was whipped out of his breast pocket and a few numbers were pressed. After a few rings, someone picked up. The raven spoke in hushed tones, so soft that even Hannah could not hear him from two feet away.

"Good. I'll be there in fifteen," he ended the call and turned around informing Hannah that he would be going somewhere.

Within ten minutes, he arrived at the destined place. Sebastian was greeted by two other males, Finny and Bard.

"Yo boss. You wanted us to get something for you?"

"Yes. Did you?"

Finny nodded enthusiastically. Holding the tape up, he passed it to Sebastian. "Here you go! Quite easy to get. Not that their security systems were any better."

Sebastian chuckled. "Thanks guys. I owe you one."

* * *

><p>It was late at night and the room was lit by the only source of light: Sebastian's laptop. He was currently loading the disk he had requested for earlier that day. What did it contain?<p>

Ciel's interview.

To be honest, he didn't know who he picked in the interview room. Just a random piece of paper which was Ciel's. Was it fate that brought them together? Was it fate that allowed him to choose Ciel's paper? Was it?

The media started playing the interviews. Sebastian fast-forwarded to the part where Ciel came in. It was all the small talk and he watched it with little interest. But as the interview carried on, something Ciel said caught his attention.

"My mother was a beautiful person. Inside and outside. She was kind, not proud. She loved her family. But that's all I remember about her. She indeed influenced me into fashion and designing. As a child, I always wanted to start my own fashion chain and my mother would be wearing those designs. I wanted her to be happy. To be proud that her son had his own business. But that was all the past. On my tenth birthday, my parents were overseas. I was selfish. I wanted them to be back and celebrate it with them. But due to my selfishness, I killed them."

The raven paused the media file. He was shocked. Why was the younger harboring such pain in him? What made him…?

He continued watching.

_During the funeral, everyone came to give me their condolences. They acted so kind, so loving towards me, a child then. But I wasn't oblivious to what they were saying behind my back. 'There, it was him who killed his parents because of a birthday celebration. Rachel and Vincent were busy enough and yet, he asked them to come back. He killed his parents. He had robbed the fashion and model industry of two very good people.' They showed pity in front of me. They showed care and concern whenever I appear. But rumors spread quickly. And soon, I was named as Parent Killer. Selfish and arrogant._

_Ten years passed and still, the guilt and pain are still present. I had lost my passion in fashion and design. I gave myself to art as my first degree. But then, my professor asked me to take up a second; fashion. By then, the world have more or less forgotten about the Incident. I agreed. I thought perhaps doing something related to my parents would soothe me. And just two days ago, Elizabeth came to me. And her words reminded me of what my dream was. To become a fashion designer, to design something for my mother to wear and parade in. _

_Here I am. Sitting here, hoping that doing something my mother loved would bring back the warmth and love she so showered me with. I want to feel love again. I want to feel what happiness is. I want to smile and..._

Ciel stopped talking. The only thing the older could hear was the sound of tears falling and saw the feeble attempt to hide his tears. Sebastian's heart clenched at the sight. Ciel… He was strong, the other could see that, but he… Oh, he so wanted to embrace the other. To whisper soothing words telling him that he too can love and receive warmth like everyone else.

Perhaps… if he were to request… Yes, that might work.

His contact list was searched through and he called the number he was finding for. After three rings, he was through.

"I'm so sorry for calling you this late. I am not disturbing you or anything, am I?"

"Oh Mister Michaelis! No, no. It's fine to talk to me at this time. If I may so boldly ask, why did you call me?"

Why indeed, he asked himself. Going all out for a certain mute. He must be losing his mind.

"I have a request for you," he stated seriously. If he were to pull the right strings, he would get what he want.

"A request you say? What of it?"

"I would like…"

* * *

><p>"Well Ciel, it seems that choosing you for this job was the right choice," complimented one of the staff.<p>

The male nodded his head once and shook the other's hand. _Thank __you._

"We'll see you again!" another member said as they packed up.

Ciel stretched and looked at the set once more. He was called in today to help with a photo shot. Apparently, the wardrobe manager had fallen ill and they had no one to cover him. Being a company of staff that came from the fashion department he was working for, they asked the Middleford Company to send one out to help them. And that someone turned out to be Ciel.

First, he was hired to deliver some sketches. Next, to a show where he had to match accessories to clothing. Now, an acting wardrobe manager. Whatever happened to him being a fashion designer? Was he just a substitute for everyone else? Was he just a back-up?

Sighing, he gathered his items and made his way back to his office. What would be the next errand he be assigned?

The cool air of the office hit him as he entered the area. Sounds of people typing, papers being arranged as well as whispered conversations filled the room. Overall, one would say that it was a peaceful day. No noise, just silence. Comfortable silence.

He set his things down and sighed again. What was he going to do now? No work… nothing at all…

"Ciel, could you come here for a minute?" one of his superiors called out to him. Not that stupid bastard who made him fell. The other one who was a female.

He did as he was told and took a seat before taking a glance at the papers spread out in front of them.

"Ciel, are you interested in a competition? A fashion one to be exact."

The male cocked his head; bright eyes asked what the competition was about.

As the pamphlet of the said competition was passed to the younger, the female continued, "It's an annual thing between top companies and designers. However this time, the organizers have limited the age to 25 years old. Most of us here don't qualify and yet, we still very much want to enter this competition."

Ciel's eyes flickered towards her face and he wrote: So you are saying that I have to enter this on behalf of the company. And not my own name. What's the takeaway point if I agree to go for this?

"The point would be that this is the first step you can take to set up your own chain."

'I've been to many competitions, winning no less than ninety percent. If I wanted to start my own, I would have already done so.' He countered.

"This is different. This competition is for big companies such like us and is not offered to public. And if you do win, you have the backing of the company in starting the fashion line of yours."

The young male nodded. 'Fair enough, I'll join the competition. And in return, if I win, I shall have the backing of the company whenever I need your help.'

* * *

><p><strong>Two very suspensefulexciting things are going to happen! First would be the request Sebastian mentioned and the next would be the competition Ciel is entering! Okay… maybe I'm exaggerating but… hee!**

**Do tell me what you think about this chapter and what you expect to see in the next few chapters! **


	5. Qualifying

First of all, I am so sorry for this late update. I've been distracted with many stuff like manga, the kuroshitsuji musical, RP and stuff like that. Sorries.

Okay, I've recieved some feedback saying that Ciel's hand gestures and words that he wrote are... confusing so there's a way to tell the difference now! For sign language, it's _**BOLD AND ITALIC. **_For the words that Ciel writes, it's **JUST BOLD. **_Italics are for thoughts as well as memories._

**Disclaimer: **I owe nothing... except this plot of mine.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Perfect Pairing huh… Dateline: two months from now. Finalists would get the chance of producing their work, allowing a couple model to parade in it. The best way to bring the designs to life<p>

That was the theme for the fashion competition for all competitors. It was so common yet difficult to achieve high rankings; for everyone in the fashion industry should have and would have done this theme before. The perfect couple, the best looking model couple… so on and so forth.

He needed a much more elaborated theme to work on, a theme like evening wear, cocktail party or smart casual before starting on the sketch.

Gah! He mentally screamed. I give up. On a piece of paper, he wrote **'****I****'****m ****going ****home. ****Text ****me ****if ****I****'****m ****needed.****' **And showed it to one of his co-workers.

He packed his things and walked out of the building. By now, he had memorized the shortest distance to home. Taking a right turn at one junction he walked by a black vehicle, a sports car to be exact. But he thought little of it. After all, there are many people rich enough to afford a car like this.

Unknown to the younger, ruby eyes followed him as he walked pass. As the driver deemed fit the distance between the two, he started the car crawling at a very low speed.

Ciel carried on walking but this time, he had noticed the very same black car from the street ago trailing him. It was quite obvious that the car was following him. But why? Jut to confirm that the car was indeed following him, Ciel slowed down that much that the car would be given the chance to pass him by even with that slow speed. Instead, the vehicle matched its speed to Ciel's.

Who was that stalker?

Whirling around, he faced the car and through the wind screen, he saw the driver. Instead of looking shocked or surprised that he was found out, the raven gave a small wave. The younger's eyes twitched in annoyance. Why was the other following him anyways?

Sebastian winded down the window and called out to the boy. "Ciel! What a coincidence! Off from work?" A curt nod was given as a reply and the raven invited the younger into his car. Ciel eyed the other with suspicion. What was the motive? But even he could ask the older his shoulders and feet screamed murder. He was carrying a couple of things, heavy ones especially.

Much to Sebastian's pleasure, Ciel agreed reluctantly.

The small body slid into the seat with much ease despite his belongings, and he looked at the older with an intense gaze. Sebastian shivered; never had he realized that Ciel's eyes were that deep, that emotionless. It seemed as though he has kept so much sadness and sorrow in him.

In his trance of observing the boy, he didn't notice that the younger had written something down. '**Why ****are ****you ****here? ****Or ****rather, ****why ****are ****you ****following ****me? ****I ****didn****'****t ****agree ****to ****the ****request!****'**

"Who knows?" Sebastian chuckled and started the car. Narrowed eyes glared at him. Ignoring the gaze that threatened to kill, Sebastian continued, "How about going for a drink before I send you back? My treat."

Even before Ciel had the chance to reply, the car zoomed off to the destination its driver had in mind. The younger male tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He vigorously rattled the handle of the car door, as if it would help in any way unlocking the door. Soon after, he gave up trying.

'**OPEN ****THE ****DOOR! ****WHAT ****ARE ****YOU ****DOING?****' **Ciel wrote. One glance at the paper and Sebastian chuckled. "Please Ciel. I'm just treating you. Take it as a… way for me to thank you for helping me."

The younger stared at the driver, trying to detect any sign of him lying. Finding none but sincerity, he huffed and leaned back. Fine, he shall accept this 'thank you gift' from the raven.

Soon enough, the duo arrived at the destination. Beryl eyes scanned their surroundings and Ciel realized that they were parked in front of the bakery he so wanted to try out. His eyes gleamed with delight. Oh, how he couldn't wait to taste those cakes, the icing that would melt in the mouth and the fragrance that they exhale.

"Well then, shall we go?"

Ciel nodded eagerly, following the raven into the shop. The pair was greeted and they walked to the counter where all the cakes were displayed. Chocolate fudge cakes, strawberry cakes, marble cheesecakes, tiramisu cakes so on and so forth. There were too many choices, customers were spoilt for choice and _that_, was the dilemma Ciel was facing. Which cake should he take?

The older took in the sight of the other and chuckled for Ciel had such a lost yet adorable expression. "Which do you want, Ciel?"

Unconsciously, he bit his lip and scrunched his face a little. It was a difficult choice. There were many cakes that he wanted to try but he didn't want a hole in the other's wallet. Coming down to the two most wanted cakes, he randomly chose one. _This._ He pointed to the devil's chocolate cake.

"Good choice," the raven commented and placed his own order with the shop keeper. When their orders were ready, Sebastian took the try and lead Ciel to one of the counter seats. They ate their cake in silence, enjoying the unique taste of their orders.

Once Sebastian was done, he shifted his attention from the empty plate to the smaller male. It was obvious that the other was in his own world, enjoying every single bit of his treat. The slight moan that he had made unknowingly, the way he licked his fork was so… Sebastian shuddered.

The younger looked up and caught the other staring at him. His cheeks turned rosy and he lowered his eyes. _Oh__… __Oh. __That __look. _He knew that look as well.

Ciel was someone who didn't really bother caring about his sexuality. But he knew how people view him. That lustful gaze or that longing look. They all looked the same to him. But somehow, Sebastian… _No, __this __is __not __happening. __This __is __not__… __I __can__'__t__… __I __don__'__t __deserve__… _he thought.

"Are you done, Ciel? Ready to go?" Sebastian's smooth baritone voice interrupted his internal monologue. Following the raven, the blue-eyed male stood up as well.

The drive back to Ciel's apartment was a silent one. Each in his own thoughts. Yes, Ciel had written down his address for the raven to send him home. He admitted that it was nice for someone to send him home but that was something he wouldn't say out.

As they neared Ciel's home, the cerulean orbs caught sight of something red. Bright, unnoticeable red. Ciel groaned inwardly. He had forgotten that his aunt would be visiting him today.

"Ciel? Is that… Madame Red?"

Said male whipped his head and stared at the raven. _Sebastian__… __knows __Aunt __Ann?_

The car crawled to a stopped and Ciel hurriedly exited it. He began walking quickly to the gate. Sebastian followed suit, taking in the rushed look on the younger. How was Ciel related… to that lady?

Hearing footsteps coming in her way, the female turned to find out who it was. "Ciel! Where were you?"

_**I **__**was **__**held **__**back. **__**Sorry. **_He gestured with his hands. He didn't feel the need to let Sebastian know what he said. The raven smirked, standing behind the smaller body; he could see the signs clearly enough. And he could perfectly understand what Ciel was gesturing. But he didn't want to tell the younger male just yet.

Madame Red noticed the black-haired male and greeted the other rather cheerily despite the fact that Ciel had forgotten her visit. "Sebastian! How nice to see you!"

"And I, you Madame Red. I'm sorry for holding Ciel back. He didn't mention that you were visiting him."

"Oh its fine, it's fine. If he is in your hands, he's safe."

"I'll take it as a compliment. I wonder, how are you related to Ciel? I've never heard him mention you before."

"Me? I'm his a-" Ciel jabbed his aunt in the arm. He gesture **'**_**Doctor. **__**You**__**'**__**re **__**my **__**family **__**doctor.**__**'**_

"Ah yes, I'm his doctor. I do have an appointment with him today."

The raven knew that wasn't very much the truth for the expression on Ciel's face was a guarded one. But he knew probing further would irritate the other male and that would mean that his chances of knowing the younger better would be lowered. "Well then, I shan't bother both of you. Nice meeting you, Madame Red. And I'll see you soon, Ciel."

Both aunt and nephew watched the black car drive down the street before entering Ciel's apartment.

"Ciel, I didn't know you knew Sebastian," his aunt started. The younger ignored her and shrugged out of his coat along with his bag dumped on the floor.

"My, my. How much has he grown," continued the lady. Finally, she shifted her attention to her nephew. "So Ciel how's work so far?"

_**Fine. Boring as expected. Nothing much to do there. **_

"Really? And I thought I heard that you'll be participating in the fashion competition." The female, being a the family doctor as well as Ciel's personal one, knew sign language and hence was able to communicate with her nephew perfectly fine.

Well, news travels fast in the fashion industry no? Ciel thought. _**Yes, **__**I **__**am. **__**That**__**'**__**s **__**the **__**only **__**thing **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**undertaking **__**so **__**far. **__**Speaking **__**of **__**which, **__**how **__**do **__**you **__**know **__**Sebastian?**_

Madame Red sat on the younger's couch, crossed-legged. "Forgive me for saying this Ciel. But Sebastian had worked with Rachel before. When he was younger," she clarified. As suspected Ciel's back stiffened, his muscles taut. His past was a touché subject that no one would speak of as they knew how much it had affected the male.

"It's nice to see that you've made an acquaintance in the industry so quickly Ciel."

The male had poured a glass of water for his aunt. Placing the glass on the table, he took a seat opposite her. _**It **__**was **__**unfortunate **__**of **__**me, **__**meeting **__**him. **__**But **__**thinking **__**back, **__**I**__**'**__**ve **__**never **__**seen **__**Sebastian **__**in **__**any**__**… **__**works **__**Rachel **__**did. **__**Nor **__**did **__**I **__**see **__**him **__**on **__**set **__**before.**_

The raven was only a few years older than Ciel. And the younger have gone through every single work his mother had done. He had even been to the shooting areas where his mother would work. If Sebastian had indeed worked with his mother… It'll be a disaster if the media were to catch wind of it. The world now has forgotten Ciel Phantomhive, son of two important people in the fashion industry. In his place was Ciel Middleford, step-brother of Elizabeth and his guardians were his uncle and aunt.

"Don't worry Ciel. He won't know. How much searching and digging… won't give him the results he wants."

With the confirmation from the red lady, Ciel relaxed a little. He was still on guard for his aunt was known for catching one off guard and Ciel did not want to be that someone. _**You **__**still **__**haven**__**'**__**t **__**answered **__**my **__**question. **__**In **__**which **__**works **__**did **__**Sebastian **__**work **__**with **__**Rachel?**_

Angelina uncrossed her legs and walked towards the staircase which led to the second level. "Give me a minute Ciel." She excused herself and disappeared into the doorway. Meanwhile, the younger sighed. He drew his legs in and hugged them. Rocking back and forth, he thought about the upcoming competition and possible designs he could do. He had done some… But they weren't so great and he didn't feel like touching those sketches for his mother… when he done them some ten years back. Those designs were forbidden neither to touch nor to produce. He could do some adjustments to them and make them a whole new product… But those designs were for his mother and some, his father.

The sound of footsteps approaching broke his reverie. Madame Red went back to her previous seat, with an album in her hands. Flipping through the pages, memories were revisited.

"Here Ciel. This is one of them," Madame Red said, handing the male the album. He immediately recognized the picture. It was one of the days which he had managed to escape and explore the area. And in his exploration, he had found a secluded area. A field to be exact.

In the photograph stood two people. One, his mother and the other, Sebastian. He gave a small smile. Surprisingly, the raven had that cheeky look and the Cheshire grin since young. His eyes were the same intense red.

The album was snapped shut. No, no matter what happens, Sebastian would not be able to discover his true identity as Ciel Phantomhive. No one at all.

* * *

><p>A sip of coffee was taken, accompanied by a silent sigh. A few more pencil strokes and he crushed the paper. It was tossed to one side and he started on a fresh sheet. So far, he had gone through six different designs of different themes. And none of them suited his taste.<p>

Something… he needed something… An inspiration.

Yawning, he stretched. It was… one in the morning. Hardly gotten any rest, his body was begging him to take one now. He couldn't refuse, knowing that resting was very important at this point in time.

He trudged up the stairs, eyes half closed and he felt his way around the level. As soon as he reached his room, he fell into bed. Soon, he was asleep.

"_Mummy, mummy! How did your work go today?" a small frame came running towards the said female._

_Rachel Phantomhive squatted down, waited for her son to reach into her embrace and she scooped him up. The younger giggled."It was smooth flowing as usual."_

"_Really?" The blue orbs lit up at the answer like that. "What did you wear today?"_

"_Well let's see, I wore this blue dress, frills and laces. It was such a sweet thing. The blue reminded me of you, my little baby."_

_Ciel giggled again and he smiled brightly at his mother. "When are you able to bring me along, mummy? I want to see you in all the beautiful dresses!"_

_The female hummed. "Hmm… I'll see what I can do Ciel. And while I was gone, what did you do?"_

_The change in mood was so drastic that the air became colder. The lady shivered, taking a mental note that her son could be so different when it comes to changing of moods in spilt seconds._

"_So Ciel? Did you design something for me again?" she pushed further._

"_Not really," the young boy muttered darkly. "It's more like I couldn't."_

_She ruffled his hair and he huffed. "It's fine. Why not show me how much you've done?"_

_After much persuasion on his mother's part, little Ciel finally agreed to show his mum what he had done so far. The familiar sketch book was taken out and the pages were flipped till the latest drawings. A little sketchy but he overall design was visible._

"_I just can't complete it somehow," Ciel complained. _

_Rachel smiled while sitting on the bed, sketch book in hand. She patted the space next to her, calling the young boy over. When Ciel was comfortably seated, snuggled up to his mother, she took one of his hands and told him gently. "With our body, we bring fashion to life. You as a designer and I, a model. No matter what Ciel, there is something that will inspire you. Something that will make you draw many sketches. It might be a casual wear or a ballroom design. The inspiration might come instantly or might only come to mind at a certain point in time. Do you understand Ciel?"_

_It was complicated to fully comprehend what his mother was saying, since he was just six. But being a smart child since birth, he was able to grasp the meaning behind her words. It was a silent encouragement for him to persevere. He nodded slowly. _

"_And dear, maybe something you can take note of?" Seeing her son tilt is head, she smiled. He was so adorable. "You might be able to use like say, stripes or curls. Floral or animal prints too." _

_Ciel took the book over and picked up a pencil. "You mean like this?" He added a few lines to the sleeves and added a hat to the sketch. Rachel knew this boy had potential. Most boys of his age would be zooming toy cars or perhaps be interested in guns. Her little boy was different. Once he saw Rachel in one of her photo shot, he was hooked to fashion and design._

"_Very good Ciel."_

His eyes shot open, panting as he took in his surroundings. At home… he thought. Was that a dream? Running his hand over his face, the male sighed. Why this dream? It was nostalgic and it had been at least a few months since he had a dream about his family.

But that dream… was a turning point in how he designed his sketches. _Ballroom __huh__… __Stripes__… __Ribbons. __That__'__s __it!_

Ciel scrambled out of bed and handed down to the living room. He had an idea for the competition theme.

* * *

><p>With the sketches in hand, he slipped them into the brown envelope and tied it up. Now, to send them over and register his own name.<p>

Within minutes, he was standing at the counter, asking one of the staff there for the registration form. As the paper was handed to him, he filled up his particulars and his number. The form was passed back to the other along with his sketches.

"Thank you and have a nice day!"

Ciel nodded once and walked out of the office. Now, he could really rest before the results come out in a week's time.

* * *

><p>The black sports car was parked and its driver emerged. His mahogany eyes scanned the building in front of him. Indeed, this was the place he was asked to go.<p>

Strolling in with sunglasses on, the male was escorted to one of the lifts when a staff greeted him.

"Ah Sebastian! There you are! How are you?"

The raven took out his glasses and shook the older's hand. "I'm fine. Thank you. It is nice to have this opportunity to judge the competition sketches."

"You are reputable in many aspects, Sebastian, and I'm sure we'll be able to reach a conclusion with you here."

The male smiled and took a seat, following the other.

The way how they would pick the finalists would be first, a stack of thirty designs with the highest scores followed by another round of judging. The top five would be chosen and then the two finalists. The judges would have to grade every design and sketch out of ten. When the top five were chosen, the judges would come together for a discussion before deciding the top two.

The sketches were distributed in stacks and the occupants in the room started to judge.

* * *

><p>"How you gotten what I've asked you to?"<p>

"Yes Sir," the other replied the male. A few papers were placed on the desk for the other to see. Light blue eyes scanned the list; his hand gave a small wave, dismissing the other.

The older bowed and made his way out of the room. Rustling of papers filled the room. The list contained names of those who had submitted the sketches to the competition. But he was just searching for one particular one.

And he found it.

Chuckling to himself, he tossed the papers onto the table. _Wonderful._ His laughs echoed through the room. "Finally, I've found you."

* * *

><p><em>More drama coming up in the next few chapters... I hope so.. ^^ If there're some stuff you want me to include in here, tell me and I'll try my best to fit it in! xDD<em>

_So do press that lovely button down there and spend a few seconds to write me a review! xDD_


	6. So It Starts

This is a very late update, or so I think it is. So sorry about it. Life isn't going that smoothly, ya know? So nevertheless, this chapter is not much of an importance or rather it concerns Ciel's past and that blonde in the previous chapter.

Actually, truth to be told, I was too caught up with many social networking sites such as Facebook/ Twitter/ MSN and stuff like that. But still, the plot line is going very slowly for now as there are some details that need ironing out. So yea... basically that's it. If you do wanna know contact me by other means such as those three networking sites, do feel free to PM me or put in in your review!

**Disclaimer: **The only Kuroshitsuji items I own are a pocketwatch and a necklace... wait a mug too...

**ENJOYY!**

* * *

><p><span>January Twelfth, ten years ago. <span>

"_Hello! My name is Alois. What's yours?"_

_The __younger __cocked __his __head. _**I****'****m ****Ciel. ****It****'****s ****nice ****to ****meet ****you.**

_The blonde laughed. "Nice to meet you too! You're a mute? I'm surprised."_

**I am. And I'm not.**

_The male threw back his head, his blonde curls bouncing as he guffawed. "You have a way with humor don't you?"_

**You think so? Thanks. **

"_You know, you don't have to write down. You can just use the usual hand gestures. I understand them."_

_Ciel smiled a little. At least it was less hustle for himself and that meant that he could save paper too._

_And with this meeting of theirs, they became good friends._

* * *

><p><span>July Thirtieth, ten years ago <span>

"_Ciel Midford and Alois Trancy, meet me after class."_

_The two boys looked at each other and shrugged. Why did their teacher call them? _

"_Psst, pass this note to Ciel," the male whispered to the person seating next to him. Soon, the piece of paper reached the said male._

What do you think that's for?

_Ciel glanced at the other and caught his eye. He scribbled something down and watched from the corner of his eye as the paper was returned to the blonde._

**Who knows? About our work? I blame you for copying my work.**

_Alois __wriggled __his __eyebrows. _Not really, Ciel. You said yes.

**That was because you blackmailed me! And no, that still doesn't change the fact that you copied from me.**

Aw Ciel. You hurt my feelings.

_The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. The pupils gathered their items and left the room while the two requested students remained behind in their seats. Once all the students cleared, the door was shut and the two stood before their teacher._

"_The reason I called you back was because of this." A pair of similar brochures was produced and slid over for the males to see. The information was scanned by the boys and they looked up once they were done._

_Ciel poked Alois and stated that he wanted to talk to the teacher and hence the blonde was required to interpret for him._

"_You want us to join the competition? Just us? What do we get in return?"_

_Alois inwardly sighed, being Ciel's good friend, he knew that the other was always cautious in everything he did. He had to know what he was getting involved first before making his decision._

"_If you win the competition, it opens a new door to your future. There'll be an opportunity for the top three to be involved with some fashion project. Details are not out yet but it's a chance you both don't want to miss," the teacher replied smoothly. With Ciel in his class for two years now, he knew how the student thought through. Or rather, his thinking process. The oldest sighed. "Why not both of you think about it and get back to me after the weekends."_

_Ciel nodded and Alois merely followed him. Once they were out of the class, Alois giggled. "That's great Ciel! Only us! What do you think?"_

_The younger shook his head, and gestured, '**I ****might ****just ****enter. ****Don****'****t ****you ****want ****to? ****It****'****s ****good ****for ****us, ****our ****future ****and ****stuff.****'**_

* * *

><p><span>August Eleventh, ten years ago<span>

"_And the winner of this competition is… Ciel Midford! Come up here and get your prize!"_

_Beryl eyes widened. Him? The crowd applauded as he slowly made his way to the stage. Even his good friend, Alois was cheering for him. He felt bad for the first time. He knew what Alois was aiming for, what his dream was. It was as though he had snatched the prize from the blonde. The male caught feel the sadness his friend was having. _

_Alois was always competitive, and he always aimed high. Yet, not matter how hard he tried, Ciel still beat him through and through. But being friends, one would be happy for the other right?_

_That's what he thought it would be until a day, he snapped._

"_Dammit Ciel! It's always you isn't it?_

_**What do you mean? **_

"_What I'm saying is every time there's a chance, the teachers choose you. Every time you enter a competition, you get first."_

_**Not ****every ****time ****you ****know, ****Alois. **Ciel gestured, not helping his situation at all._

"_STILL, YOU DO BETTER THAN ME! IT'S ALWAYS YOU, YOU YOU! I'M SICK OF IT! Why do I deserve this treatment?" Alois finally snapped at the younger. The other stared in shock, was this how Alois had been feeling every time they enter a competition together? What happened to the smiles and encouragements? _

_**Alois… you…**_

"_That's it Ciel… We're no longer friends. You're doing better than me. You're out to spite me isn't it?" the blonde hissed._

_**No… I…**_

"_You what, Ciel? Happy that you prevent me from emerging as top? I'm sick of this! Acting good to you, kind to you because I thought I could get some benefits. Instead, it's my downfall!"_

_**You… are using me? What? I… didn't want to. I…**_

"_Yes, using you," hissed the older. His eyes darkened a few shades and his glare threatened to kill. Ciel, however, was unfazed by it._

_As shocked and surprised he was, the blue-eyed boy did not show it. Narrowed eyes assessed the situation, no point prolonging what was going to come. Alabaster hands clenched as Ciel thought through what to tell the blonde._

_**Okay, Alois. I don't care if you're using me or not. The fact that I'm doing better than you will not change. I'm better than you, remember that. Don't blame me for 'snatching' your prizes 'cause, you're just too weak to beat me.**_

_With a smirk of his own, Ciel left the boy speechless for a moment. And when Alois was ready for a comeback, he realized that Ciel was already down the hallway._

_"DON'T YOU **DARE** CALL ME WEAK! I'LL BEAT YOU! ONE DAY! REMEMBER THAT CIEL!"_

_The other raised one of his arms as a gesture that he'd heard the older. 'We'll see, we'll see,' Ciel thought, his smirk grew wider._

* * *

><p>"That's enough for today! Thank you!"<p>

Occupants in the rooms rose from their seats and nodded to each other. It was a long day and they needed the rest. So far, they had gone through twenty out of the thirty stacks of submitted sketches.

A particular raven stretched and checked his phone for the time. Evening, five o'clock. He wondered where Ciel was. Maybe, he could pick the younger up from work. But thinking back on the tired look and panda eyes the other had, he guessed that the boy would be at home resting. Maybe, he should call the younger and he realized... he didn't have his number.

Walking out of the room with hands in pockets, he tried to come up with as many excuses to visit the male. Just then, his phone vibrated, signaling an incoming call.

"Hello?" he said after picking the call.

"Mr Sebastian?" the caller asked before continuing. "I've searched what you've asked me to. But... somehow, this person..."

Noticing the hesitant tone, Sebastian's curiosity was peaked. 'What is it, Finny?"

"Umm... this person, I can't really find anything about him from the time he was born to... ten years old. There's only ten years worth of information I'm able to get." The sound of paper rustling filled the line as the other searched for the information he was looking for.

"Ah! Here it is! It seemed that he changed his name too. From what name originally, there wasn't anything I could get my hands on. Bard said that he'll be doing further digging for information but he said that there's no guarantees in finding information on the person."

"Okay, keep searching. And keep an eye on him will you?" the raven requested and gave Ciel's address to the caller.

"Yes, Mr Sebastian!"

Sebastian muttered a word to thanks and hung up the call. One thing for sure was that Ciel, the person he was searching on, was secretive. His past and everything. Suspicious but he was cautious too. Even the best hackers couldn't find much information on the boy.

What was it that he's hiding?

He knew that it wasn't right to dig up Ciel's past but at the rate they were going now, there wasn't any way he would get any information soon. His only bet was to keep searching. Yes, his conscience was biting into him but he couldn't help it. Was it temptation? He didn't know.

Meanwhile somewhere further away, nearer the city, a certain young male sighed. He had enough rest and was currently, what others call: rotting his life at home. In other words, wasting his time. He might as well do other stuff but there was nothing he could do!

Maybe, he should take a walk. And that's what he did.

Donning on his coat, he wore his shoes and stepped out of the house. A gust of wind caressed his cheeks as he breathed in the fresh air. It had calmed his nerves, for whatever reason it might be.

Ciel turned a right, towards the nearby coffee club.

A cowlick of blond hair stuck out of the corner as emerald eyes followed their target. When he was sure that the other was some distance away, he shadowed the robin.

The blue-haired male glanced into the shops as he walked by, somewhat window shopping. He'd remembered that he had to get some groceries. Perhaps after the much needed coffee break, he decided.

As he stepped into the coffee club, the aroma of coffee hit him. Inhaling, he made his way to the end of the line, ready to place his order. While Ciel was queuing, Finny was standing outside, just right beside the door.

Once the male was done with the order and the coffee was safely in his hands, he walked out. Finny pulled his cap lower so as to avoid Ciel from seeing his face. A slick black cell phone was pulled out of the pocket and the blonde spoke in hushed tones to the caller. When done, he cut off the call and continued his current task.

The plastic was thrown away as Ciel finished the last bit of coffee. Unfortunately for the blonde, cerulean eyes had been eyeing him for a moment after they passed by a series of glass panes. Ciel was smart enough to know he was followed and Finny, unobservant enough to realize that the other had noticed him. Currently, the blue-eyed male was finding a way to corner the blonde.

He entered the supermarket and got a basket. He walked down the aisle an picked up a bag of chips. No harm munching on some junk whist at home rotting his life away. Might as will make full use of it. Then, he turned to the pasta shelves. He should make pasta or dinner one day. It was long since he had any.

After he was done choosing, he glided to the chocolate section. Soft footsteps sounded behind him and Ciel knew who it was. His stalker.

In the middle of nowhere, he stopped and paused as if deep in thought. Finny hid himself behind one of the shelves and peeped from behind it. It had happened so fast that he couldn't have time to react.

Ciel had disappeared from his sight!

"Oh no. Oh no. Mr Sebastian is going to kill me when he finds out about this. Oh no," he mumbled to himself, unaware that a certain someone was crawling up behind him

"GAH!" he screamed when he felt warm breath trickling down his neck. The blonde turned around and saw Ciel standing there, eyebrows raised, amused at his antics. Emerald eyes widened as he realized that he was found out.

**Who ****are ****you? ****Why ****are ****you ****following ****me? **Ciel write in the pad he brought along.

"Umm… Umm…" Finny stuttered and tried to find a way to escape. If looks could kill, as anyone would say, Ciel's glare had him rooted to the ground, unable to move. With no other choice, he answered the other.

"It's… It's Mr Sebastian who asked me to…"

'_HIM__'__? _Ciel's eyes were as if telling him that. That bastard. What now?

A light smack was heard and the blonde whined.

"I told you not to be so obvious, Finny," a gruff voice joined them.

"Ouch! That hurts Bard!"

A fine eyebrow arched at the new intruder. **And ****may ****I ****know ****who ****you ****are?**

From their speeches, Ciel had much gathered that the two males were named Finny and Bard respectively. And their objective of following him was because the raven had requested them to.

Strange and weird. He hardly knew the raven; they were half strangers and yet Sebastian had two people following him.

The raven was going to be questioned. Ciel was sure of that.

* * *

><p><em>I know... I know... nothing much is going on this chapter so feel free to criticize me about it. But look! Sebastian is being horrible, asking Finny and Bard to stalk Ciel!<em>

_HAHA. So review and tell me what you think! The lovely button is waiting for you to press it! xD_


	7. Letter

**Finally! **It's really been long since I've last updated. I've actually planned for this to be like... a five thousand words chapter. But I've failed. T.T Nah, not really. I've decided to separate some parts as well as take some away. More suspense eh? xDD

On another note, I would like to thank ALL my readers. Be it whether you've reviewed, fav-ed, alerted this fic, or just simply read it. I LOVE YOU! Okay. To some of you, I would like to say that I'm sincerely sorry. I know that my replies to your reviews can be... overboard. Sorry. It's something I try to control but it goes out of hand... and according to my mood. So yea... forgive me will you? D8

**Disclaimer: **I. Owe. Nothing.

_**ENJOYY!**_

* * *

><p>Black boots met gravel and the road crunched beneath his weight. The charcoal colored door was slammed shut and a sound emitted from the vehicle, signaling that the car was locked. Wine eyes scanned the surroundings and spotted the entrance to the supermarket.<p>

The male walked towards the automatic doors and the swung open as if greeting him. He smirked and made a right turn. Voices. He heard familiar voices. Especially from a certain blonde and blacknette. Sighing, he knew that they were spotted.

Sure enough, teal colored hair came to view followed by blond and black. Two pairs of eyes glanced up and recognition flooded them. It seemed that there was some fear behind those orbs too. The raven smirked. They knew.

The boy standing in front of them, back facing the approaching male, turned around and his eyes narrowed.

Speaking of the devil, he thought. Here he was.

As quickly as he could, Ciel scribbled down something onto the note pad. **You! You asked them to follow me isn't it? Why is that so? Always you!**

Said male waved his hand, dismissing the two other. They muttered something that he didn't bother to hear and left the two alone.

"Sorry Ciel. I wanted to find you. Wanted to ask you how you're doing since you've submitted your sketches."

**What I do is none of your business. What I want to know is WHY you are stalking me. Directly and indirectly.**

A pale and ran over his own face and the raven mentally sighed. He'd forgotten that Ciel was always a person with questions.

"I want to take you out for lunch. Is that a problem? I worry that you might miss your meals since…"

**When did you become my mother? **Ciel butted in. **And I can take care of myself. Thank you.**

Sebastian sighed once more. Ciel wasn't making this any easier for him. "How about this? You get your stuff and I'll send you back to place them. And I'll take you out. Please say yes, I've rescheduled my activities for this."

Azure eyes widened slightly. Really? Somehow, he didn't want to believe it but the tone it was said in made no room for doubts and Ciel could only nod.

The raven was elated. He was expecting the other to reject or come up with some excuse but it seemed that the younger did not realize that the last part of his schedule was made up. Not that he'll ever tell Ciel. He just wanted to have a nice meal with the boy.

The items that Ciel bought was checked out and both males made their way to Sebastian's car. Once the bags were placed in the boot, the two took their seats and the car made its way to Ciel's apartment.

When they reached, Sebastian offered to help the boy carry some items, in which he agreed after some persuasion. Something that went along the lines of the more the faster. Ciel scowled. Let this man make a mess of his schedule and he himself didn't mind a bit. In fact, there's this pleasant feeling filling him from the inside.

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he unlocked the door and entered his house. It's the first time someone, other than his relatives, have entered his home. He hoped that Sebastian wouldn't probe around too much.

Wine colored eyes scanned the surroundings. Their owner had to admit that the house was neat, as expected from the younger. After the younger indicated where to place the bags, Sebastian exited the kitchen and observed the living room.

As he could gather, Ciel's house had a theme of blue, white and black. The four walls that surrounded him where in a somber blue color, it resembled the sadness Ciel had in life. The ceilings and floor were in a contrasting white, perhaps radiating the pureness the boy had in him. And it was the furniture that gave of the black color. Some were white too but overall, the majority was black.

Sebastian walked nearer to the television set when he saw a red book sticking out of nowhere. Having curiosity consume him, he reached out and took the book into his hands.

The cover had three letters carved onto it. V, R and C. Initials, he suspected. He couldn't decipher the first two letters; he knew that the last one was Ciel's. So, those two could mean… Ciel's parents' first initials.

Meanwhile, the younger had placed all his purchases to their respective places. As he was walking out, he dusted his hands as if to rid imaginary dust. Ciel glanced up to see where the raven was.

Cerulean eyes fell on a figure standing near the cabinet in which he had stored the photo album Madame Red took out days ago. If Sebastian were to see what it contained…

_NO! He couldn't! He shouldn't know!_

In a matter of minutes, the red album was snatched from the raven's hands. Sebastian looked at Ciel in shock and he saw the same eyes. Those familiar eyes when he was flipping through the sketches in Ciel's drawing pad.

"Ciel…?"

The male glared at him and placed the book on the table in front. Then, he proceeded to write some words on the post it he had stuffed in his pocket. **Don't you understand what's called PERMISSION? That's mine you know! **

"Sorry Ciel."

Said male shook his head, brushing the matter to one side. He felt tired and couldn't be bothered to continue being angry with the other. **Lunch?**

Sebastian nodded, still giving the young male strange looks on how he dismissed the act. The raven was stunned but he gestured that they should leave if they still wanted lunch.

The car ride was a quiet one with Ciel resting his head on the window pane, eyes closed and Sebastian who didn't want to break the calm silent. It was a comfortable silence and he was fine with it.

"Ciel, we're here," Sebastian stated, breaking that silence. For a moment, he thought that he would have to shake the other to wake him up but as he tried calling again, the male groaned and lifted his head off the window.

Teal colored locks caressed the pale cheeks as Ciel looked around. Pleased to see the younger's eyes widen, Sebastian said, "Shall we?"

**Here? I'm not even dressed properly.**

The raven chuckled. "It's fine. I've booked one of the private rooms. No one would notice. Come on now, don't back out."

**I'm not intending too.**

Both males made their way to the restaurant entrance. Someone greeted them and she brought the two to the second level. From there, she led them to a room, as Sebastian had promised.

"Enjoy your meal here. Your server will join you soon, Mr Michaelis."

A thank you was returned as they took their seats. Ciel was still speechless. He couldn't recover from the shock that Sebastian brought him to a five class restaurant for lunch! He definitely wasn't expecting it.

"Good afternoon Sirs. What may I get for you?"

Sebastian gave his order, as if he had memorized the menu, and looked at the male sitting opposite him. "Ciel? What are you having?"

Flipping through the menu, he grimaced. He wasn't familiar with some of the dishes even though he came from a wealthy family. Since young, he had learnt the lesson of 'Do not flaunt your wealth openly.' It was only on rare occasions did he go to high class places in which he belonged there.

Mothers always said that it's better to be safe than sorry. And sorry he felt for he didn't know what to order.

**Give me one of your chief's recommendations. **He finally wrote down when he felt that he was wasting time. Nodding, Sebastian told the server to bring one of their best wines over. This surprised Ciel but he didn't show it.

Once the server was gone, Sebastian sighed and smiled at him.

"What do you think of this place Ciel?"

**Expensive. What makes you think I want to eat here? And you are definitely not going to pay for my share!**

Ebony eyebrows raised in curiosity. "And why do you not want to eat here? It's a good place to relax. There's no one talking around you, or asking autographs. It's nice to be alone."

**So now you're praising yourself as being so famous that you can't even enjoy one descent meal in a restaurant. **

"Praise or not, what I'm saying is why you don't want to eat here. Is something wrong?"

**Nothing's wrong. I just don't go to restaurants often.**

"Even with your parents?"

Ciel had the urge to correct that mistake. The Middleford couple was not his parents. More of his guardians. But that was something that Sebastian needn't need to know.

**Even them. I prefer some lower class areas. I don't mind going to a small shop or something.**

"Ciel, Ciel," Sebastian paused as he waited for the younger male to look up. And when he did, he continued, "It's my treat to you for lunch. Next time, we'll go somewhere else. Your choice. I promise."

Ciel looked at the raven and shrugged. Fine by him. If there's a next time that is…

Taking that as a sign of the conservation being over, Sebastian moved on to another subject.

"So, how do you think you've fared in the competition?"

This seemed to draw the other's attention back to the raven. It was easy to see the azure eyes calculating how far his answer would go. They were bright, alert and sharp. It was as though nothing could escape those orbs.

**It's up to the judges to see how much my design will go. It's very subjective no matter how much they try to follow the rubrics. Isn't it?**

"Hmm? I agree. But what do _you _think?"

**It's one of the good pieces I've done. I do hope to see it again on the walkway.**

"I do hope so too."

Their orders were served and none of them indulged in deep topics as they tucked in. The conversation was kept light and Sebastian did most of the talking since he didn't want Ciel to stop eating mid-way and write down on his notepad every now and then.

The meal went smoothly and soon, the plates were cleared away and the orders for dessert came. Ciel had ordered a chocolate mousse while Sebastian was having a marble cheesecake.

Savoring the taste of the cake was a must to the younger male and as a result he did not notice how intently the other was watching him. Those half-lidded eyes and the small choked moan the boy made was enough to make anyone fall for the display, even Sebastian couldn't escape that fate.

Just like that day in the cake shop. But this time, Sebastian was the only one in the room enjoying the view. He discreetly coughed and looked away when Ciel gave him a questionable glance.

**That was good. **The younger male commented to the raven and Sebastian cocked his head.

"Glad you liked it." He had notice some crumbs on the edge of Ciel's mouth and now resisted the urge to lick it away. Instead, he settled for wiping those bits for Ciel's face.

The younger male looked up when Sebastian rose from his sit and loomed over him. He didn't know what the raven would do and that set his heart racing faster. A hand stretched out and touched the corner of his mouth and slowly caressed the area there. Then, it pulled away.

It burned. It was hot. The skin in which Sebastian touched felt really nice. Cliché, he knew it was but it couldn't be helped. Just like how the red eyes held his own, he couldn't look away and break the eye contact.

Eyes still maintaining the contact, Sebastian brought his thumb to his mouth and licked the finger. The younger blushed. _Shit, _Ciel cursed. He shouldn't be affected by some sort of things!

Sebastian chuckled. The younger male was really cute. That kind of look on his face was really something.

"Something wrong Ciel?"

**You! Why touch me all of a sudden? Warn me beforehand would you?**

The raven laughed again. "My apologies, Ciel. There were some crumbs on your face. I thought removing them would do. And you really look cute when you blush." This caused the shade of red on the other's face to darken.

**Are we going?**

"Yes. Now in fact." The raven called for the check and paid for the meal. Both left the restaurant and headed towards the ebony colored vehicle. On their way there, they passed by a female couple.

"Hey, is that…?"

"He? You mean…"

"Sebastian Michaelis! That model!"

"Him? Really! Oh my god!"

The females squealed and rushed forward.

"Ciel! Run!" Sebastian exclaimed and pulled the younger with him as he took off.

_Wha-? Hey! Hey! _Ciel thought. _What! Don't drag me!_

That was only his thoughts and Sebastian being a human being, could not read minds, so they continued running from the two females.

"This way!" Sebastian turned a corner and dragged the other along. Luckily, Ciel was trained to be fast on his feet before and was able to recover from the abrupt turn quickly.

The road led them to a park which the raven pushed Ciel to a very much secluded area covered by bushes.

"Where did they go?"

"To the right?"

"Check it out! If I catch up with them, that other boy is so going to die."

"Totally! How can he stand so close to Sebastian?"

Their sharp chatter drew softer as they went the other direction. On the opposite, two pairs of eyes followed their path until they disappeared from sight. Ciel was panting and wiping his forehead. When he was done, he wrote: **Does this always happen to you? Such a predicament.**

Sebastian chuckled. "Can't be helped Ciel. I am a model after all."

The younger male rolled his eyes as if he had expected such an answer from the other. **Really. How egoistic.**

"C'mon now. Let's get back shall we?"

* * *

><p>A light chuckle filled the room. It promised cruelty and torture. Darkness and hopelessness.<p>

"You know Thompson, this time I shall win him. He has taken away everything! And I won't let him now. Never," he hissed, clenching his hands.

"Of course. You are the best after all Sir," the worker replied smoothly as if he was ordered to say such a line.

"He had everything. The opportunities. Why him and not me? We don't have parents, and we even attended the same course. Why him?"

"Perhaps it was his time then. But it has become yours."

"Indeed it has."

The knock on the door interrupted the small chat and the person was given the permission to enter the room.

"Sir, there's a letter for you."

"Oh?"

The white envelope was passed to the superior and the top was cut opened neatly. A piece of paper easily slid out into a pair of pale hands. While blue eyes took in the contents, the grin on his face grew wider.

"Purr-fect!" the male exclaimed. This was it.

Laughter bubbled forth and escaped his mouth. Soon, that turned to a guffaw.

"My turn has come!" a pause to collect himself before he asked, "Timber, who are the others?"

"A person named Ciel Midford as well as Edward. The one from the same department as you."

The letter was tossed on the table as the superior made his way out with the other two flanking him. "I shall be the top."

_Dear Participant,_

_Your design has been chosen by our panel of judges to enter the finals. You have one week to prepare the clothing as well as prepare for the day itself. Designs that are not up to be paraded by the specific timing would result in the overall disqualification of you in this competition. We hope to see you bring your designs to life._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Joel Carter_

* * *

><p>"Ciel. Take a seat."<p>

Said male did as he was told as he settled down in a black velvet chair opposite the current CEO of the company. Namely, his aunt.

"So, word has gotten to me that you have been pre-selected as one of the finals. It was said that this year's competition has three finalists and not two."

_**That is correct Madam. It seemed that I have more competition than the previous batch.**_

"So it seems. But knowing you as well as the genes your family has… it wouldn't be a problem. Would it?"

Ciel barely restraint himself from flinching the way how she had addressed her brother's family; which was his own. This woman was someone that you wouldn't want to play with. Strict and stern, she expects the best of someone's potential. And sometimes, she could be overboard.

_**Yes. It won't be a problem for me to bring the title back here. **_

"Good. I'm waiting for it. Hope you don't let me down. Well then, have you thought about your crew for the day itself?"

Ciel shook his head and told her that he only had an idea of who to get for making the clothing. His aunt nodded and dug out some pieces of paper from her folder.

"You might want to choose from the list here. They are people who have been accompanying designers to competition sites. Experienced and trained. That's what you need."

Biting back a retort, he took the list from the female. No point arguing a case that he would not win at all.

_**Very well, I shall look through the list and inform you when I have decided on who.**_

"Then, I'll be looking forward to your choice," the lady said as it signaled the end of conversation. Ciel rose from his seat and went out, skimming through the list of names as well as the information beside each person.

* * *

><p>"That's it! Turn around," a sharp voice commanded and the model did as he was told. Cerulean eyes followed the procedure intently, nothing have to be out of place. Everything has to be <em>perfect<em>.

**Nina, are you able to finish this? I don't doubt you but the designs are something different. And I need a day or two to practice. Can't put myself in danger.**

Once the lady was done with the body measurements, Ciel handed her the paper. Bright eyes read the contents and the female scoffed.

"Who do you take me for eh? I'm the well known designer! The tailor who indicates the seasons! And yours," she paused to take a breath. "Is purr-fect my dear."

The model was dismissed by Ciel and he rolled his eyes at her comment. He remembered her from the time his mother had started wearing her designs and the time when she 'invaded' his house. This female hasn't changed at all.

"So that's all?"

Ciel nodded. **That's all. Thank you. But please, no changes to the sketches. The judges wants them exactly the same as the sketch. Please.**

It was also known in the company that Nina Hopkins liked to change designs according to her preferences and thus a huge risk at times. But Ciel decided to bet on it. After all, with no risk, there's no success.

* * *

><p>A smirk painted his face. He was watching every exchange between them. It was a pity that he couldn't read what was written on the paper and could only guess what they were.<p>

He rose at the same time the female left the screen. His mind was currently on the request that he had presented and was waiting for a reply. It should arrive latest tomorrow.

Right on cue, his cell phone rang. Flipping the phone, he answered with a solemn voice, "Michaelis here."

"Sebastian!" the other greeted, perfectly at ease in addressing the raven. "How are you?"

They quickly exchanged greetings and soon Sebastian was curious of the sole purpose of the phone call.

"So how is it going?" he asked.

"Smoothly! Just some paper work and it will be done!"

"Thank you," he said and was ready to hang up the phone.

"Just one more question Sebastian. Why are you doing this? It's perhaps the first here. Who is this person?"

The raven chuckled. "You'll never understand Dave. He's _special_."

"Special you say eh? Must be someone important."

"Yes, he is."

* * *

><p><em>Aww... How sweet Sebastian! So the plot is finally moving! A little at least. Ho! <em>

_Expecting more reviews this time! So press that button down there and tell me what you think of this chapter!_


	8. Disqualified

**HELLO PEOPLE! **I know it's been a long time since I've updated. Yea, I have a major exam this year. Can't afford to screw it up can I? So please do expect updates to be irregular as well as the long waiting time. I know my chapters are kinda short but I tried making this one longer! Three chapters in one.

Anyway, thank you for the support and reviews! I do hope that my fic isn't a letdown nor is it too predictable. Do tell me if it is!

Many many thanks to **caffeine introspection **for she had helped me look through this chapter to make it look perfect! Thanks dear!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I merely borrow the characters.

**ENJOYY!**

* * *

><p>Today's the day. The day where the final judging would commence. And during the time where this competition date drew close, rumors and speculations have been flying around. Some claimed that they have seen the designs brought to life while others placed bets on the designer they think would win. Regardless of what, the judging was closely watched by all.<p>

In the meantime, the three participants have all gathered in their respective dressing rooms, doing the final touches.

Room 345; the space assigned to Alois Trancy. He was with two models, and accompanied by his three assistants. At that moment, he was done dealing with them. Those three could take care of what instructions he had given. What was more important was how the other male was faring. Walking out, he informed the assistants that he was touring the area and would be back as soon as he was done.

336… Edward's room. The designer from the same company and the blonde knew that he would not even match up to his own or the other competitor's designs. Anyway, he had to act as a caring superior.

"Hello Edward, how's everything going?"

"Trancy," the male greeted and came to shake the other's hand. "Smoothly. I hope this will be an exciting competition for both of us."

Alois smirked. "Of course." _Not with you but with that person. The last participant; Ciel Midford._

"Well then, good luck to you," he said and left the room.

"Same here!"

The blonde scoffed. He needn't need luck for he had calculated everything from the beginning, once he had seen that person's name on the list. It was as if it was fate, destiny for them to meet again. But only this time, fate would allow him to succeed and crush Ciel once and for all. To put him in checkmate and finally, tie him down.

"Room 329…" he muttered as he walked down the corridor. Where was this room? Seemed to be secluded from the normal ones. Just like how Ciel was.

326… 328… 329.

"He's here," Alois muttered.

True enough, sounds from the room emerged and they grew louder with each passing minute.

"They're not here! I can't contact them! What should we do?"

The blond smirked knowing exactly what was going on. Here we go; he thought and knocked on the door. "Excuse me!"

A female opened the door for him and her eyebrows rose. "Who are you?"

"My name is Alois," he replied haughtily and pushed his way into the room. "CIIIEEEEEEEELLL~. It's been a long while. How's everything going?" He stood in the room looking all proud and looked with eyes that seemed to be degrading everyone situated there.

Said male's brows narrowed and took in the sight of his former best friend. It had to be him, he concluded. The person behind the _disappearance_ of the models he had scouted.

_**Alois. How nice to see you here. How's everything so far?**_ He gestured rather hesitantly. Ciel didn't know whether the blonde's appearance was a good thing or a bad one.

"Ah yes, you are a mute. And surprise, you remembered that I can read sign language. How thoughtful of you," the blonde scoffed. He was looking down on Ciel - everyone in the room could feel it.

Tension in the air increased as Ciel's assistants looked at their 'boss' and to Alois then to Ciel again. Both the males were glaring at each other as if they were communicating through their eyes alone. It was a battle of willpower to see who would look away first; and neither wanted to lose. If looks could kill, both males would have been withered by one another's looks there and then.

It was Alois, giving in, who finally broke the silence. "I'm surprised to see you here." He figured that the loss would be redeemed by a much larger prize.

_**And why wouldn't I be here? I don't need your permission to be here you know.**_

"Here?" sneered the blonde. "You don't even have your models! What's the point being here when you have no one to parade the designs you have?"

_Oh, it has to be him._

Ciel gritted his teeth, trying his hardest to control himself from lashing out with his fists. Once he started, he had no idea whether he could stop. The last time he exploded with anger ended up with nothing pleasant. The poor dude was sent to hospital while he had gotten away scot free with the help of his aunts. For that few weeks, he had been under close scrutiny and only when his aunts deemed fit that he was in the right frame of mind did they allow him out. The feeling of being a grounded teen was horrible but it reminded Ciel that he had to keep a close watch on his behavior no matter what.

_**How do you know that my models aren't here? They might be getting ready.**_ The male was trying his hardest to keep his pride intact.

"Oh, I would know," Alois snickered at Ciel. "Your assistants were so loud that I could hear them worrying from the corridor. Poor you, Ciel. It looks like I was right; I am going to win this time."

The blue-grey haired male clenched his fist and breathed heavily through his mouth. Once he was calm enough, he gestured: _**Maybe you are, maybe you're not. Piss off Alois. Get lost.**_

The blonde's laughter filled the room as he tried to gasp for breath. "OH, HA! AHAHAHAHA! PISS OFF! Ahahahahaha. You're… the best… heehee… Fine, you win this round Ciel. But… oh gosh… I'll leave you now. Ahahahahaha! Bye Ciel!" He gave a small goodbye wave.

In a breeze, the blonde left the confused assistants and a fuming Ciel. When he was out of sight, the young male grabbed a bottle of hair spray and threw it to the mirror. It shattered and, small pieces of glass flew round but he didn't care. Be it the wounds or the damaged mirror. It didn't matter to him for the pain from shattered glass caused was nothing compared to the damaged pride.

Oh how he wished that he could cause physical pain to the blonde. His nails dug into the fleshy portion of his hand, they were sure to leave scars as blood appeared reluctantly.

"Ciel! Calm down!" the make-up artist tried to snap the younger male out of the trance. "Focus!" She waved her hand in front of his eyes.

In and out. In and out. The designer tried to take in deep breaths. He needed the peace and tranquility to think.

_What now... _Ciel asked himself and racked his mind just to put his designs on the walkway. There must be a way.

He had come so far and yet, he was stopped from attaining that goal of his. He'd to admit that some of the pressure was caused by his aunt but the rest was contributed by his pride. _He will not lose. Not because of some idiotic person._

A piece of paper was grabbed and using a black marker, Ciel wrote the following: **You both can model? At least a little?**

The helper nodded and explained that almost everyone in the company once had the training as a model. Quickly catching onto Ciel's plan, he blanched and stammered, "Y-you... don't mean that we..."

**Yes, I do. **The younger male wrote with a smirk. **Call Nina. We have some adjustments to make.**

"But Ciel," the make-up artist reasoned out. "We can't... and how about..."

**Stop worrying. Leave it to me. I'll make it happen. **He was determined to show his designers. **While we wait for Nina to arrive, let's practice shall we?**

Unable to convince the male to back out of the competition, the helpers submitted to what he had ordered them to do. A call was given to the seamstress first followed by the simple practice of walking down the imaginary runway that had been replicated in the room. The space was very much limited hence they had to make do with what they had to the very best. To change and adapt is such a necessary skill.

They didn't have any time to do any improvisation on the walks so they settled for a simple walk down all the way to the front, then to the middle and pose, to the front again and lastly down the runway and all the way to the backstage. Lucky for Ciel, he had both genders in his team and all of different body frames. They had chosen the ones closet to the frames of the models and began immediately.

As the helpers worked out their steps, Ciel prepared the items that might be needed when Nina arrived. A space for measurements, and a set of instructions. For the rest, she would have them with her so Ciel wasn't that worried.

A few minutes passed and the door burst open, revealing a very out of breath female. She kept her hands on her knees and panted. "Ciel..."

He walked up to the lady and handed her a bottle of water as well as a note. **I'm sorry Nina. Hope I didn't disturb you.**

"You didn't," she replied with a smile. "But what happened? Your assistant was so panicky and I thought what..."

Ciel rolled his eyes, trust those people to stay calm. **N****othing much. I just need you to do some adjustments.**

"Adjustments?" she asked curiously.

Nodding, he led her to the area where the two were practicing. **Here. I need those fabrics adjusted to their size.**

A glance was fared. "Their size?" she shrieked, which caused the helpers to flinch and glare in her direction.

Mentally sighing, he pulled out his phone and typed in a message. Lucky for him, he had been practicing using the buttons of his phone. He never liked technology. Who knew what kind of tapping or tracking device people might put in it or install. Compared to paper, if the gadget falls in wrong hands, he would be doomed for all evidence would be present whereas he just needed to burn the pieces of paper he wrote on. Never mind the fact that it contributes to global warming. He wasn't an environmentalist to begin with.

The lady patiently waited for him while the clicks filled the room. Ciel read through the message he had typed once through before handing the phone over to the female.

**Look, my models are not here and I can't risk wasting my time waiting for them. Who knows, they might even not appear. Please Nina. I am not one who asks for favors but this time, you really have to help me. My assistants are willing to help; you're the only one left. Please Nina.**

The tailor sighed. There was no way she could refuse the male when he requested with such desperation. In fact, Ciel was one of her favorites to work with. Nodding, she said, "I'll try my best, Ciel."

Flashing a grateful smile at the lady, Ciel gave her a last glance before making his way out of the room. He needed to get a breather; some peace and quiet.

Things were happening so fast that he could feel them slipping out of his grasp and he was left helpless. It was as though someone was controlling the strings, making him lose on purpose. The name Alois immediately came to mind and the male gripped his shirt tightly.

Alois... he couldn't forget their last meeting; in fact, it was ten years ago. For those ten years, both males have been keeping low profiles though each other and had challenged the other to be the better designer. It was obvious that both were working behind the scenes, doing as much unseen work as possible, catching up on knowledge as well as skills before revealing their identities.

The door to the roof was opened and the young male stepped into the space. A gust of wind greeted him, calming his nerves. It was a lovely day; the sun was hidden behind some white clouds with the occasional whisper of the wind. Leaves rustled and drifted to the ground. Serene and breathtaking. It was rare to have a building facing a stretch of trees that were all affected by the spring's wind.

As he leaned against the railing, Ciel took out his notepad and began to draw another set of designs. Sketching helped him keep his cool as well as taking his mind of the problems he had in his life.

Problems huh, he scoffed bitterly. It was obvious that Alois was the one who caused the models' disappearance. In such an industry, nothing happens on accident. If something occurs, he could well bet his life that he was being played with. He knew, it was his intuition but he did not have any evidence to pinpoint the culprit as _him_.

Ciel sighed and closed his eyes. What should he do then?

* * *

><p>Hurried footsteps echoed through the hallway and people who passed by him either asked for his autograph or bowed to him as a form of respect. His mind went through the list of things he had to do before the judging started.<p>

His task was to inform the contestants that they have only an hour left before their designs hit the runway. So far, he had been to Edward Lynn's room. He had gotten the impression that the young male was ready and was awaiting the time for the competition to commence. Next stop, Alois Trancy.

A white wooden door greeted him and the male dusted off any dirt he had on his shirt before knocking the door. He heard laughter emerging from the other side and the door cracked open, revealing some tuff of blonde hair.

"Hee... who... who are you?" the male gasped for air.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis," the older male introduced himself. "You are Alois Trancy aren't you?"

The younger male, still recovering from the bolt of laughter, nodded his head. "I am."

Sebastian raised his eyebrow, curious to know why the blond was acting this way. "Are you sure you're alright to enter the competition?"

"I'm fine. After all, I'll win this competition for sure!"

Cocky, Sebastian thought. "Well then, you have fifty-five minutes left before the whole thing begins. Get ready by then. There'll be an announcement later so take note of that."

"Okay~" Alois sang and slammed the door in the raven's face. Sebastian blinked once, and then twice - shocked that someone would even slam the door at his face. Shaking his head, he moved away from the room, making a mental note that not everybody had a kind heart or perhaps even some manners.

He sighed and headed towards the long corridor that led to Ciel's preparations room. His steps were light and quick for he couldn't wait to see the younger male again. If he had some free time, he might even invite Ciel out for a cup of coffee. Thoughts like these kept running through his mind and a small smile began spreading across his entire face. He tried to hide it but to no success.

As he neared the room, he heard a familiar sharp voice in a commanding tone. "… up! I said up! … at… Spin… that's right…"

Sebastian knew who it was and inwardly cringed. Why was she here anyway? A deep breath was taken as he tried to calm his nerves. Meetings with this particular seamstress usually didn't end well.

He gave a knock on the door and waited for someone to answer. A few minutes later, a female opened the door and asked why he was here. He relayed the same message he had given to the other two and asked where Ciel was.

"Let me through!" the tailor said, pushing her way to the front of the door. "Oh, it's just you, Mr Stiff." She rolled her eyes and snapped, "What do you want? We're practicing you know."

The eyes of the raven twitched in annoyance and he tried to maintain his composure as much as he could. He swore that one day he would snap. Giving a smile while tilting his head, he answered, "You have forty-five minutes left before the competition starts. Please be ready by then."

"Forty-five minutes left?" screeched the female and Sebastian nodded slowly.

"If I may ask, where is Ciel? I need to speak to him."

Nina shrugged, her demeanor completely changing at the mention of the younger male. "He's been gone since the past half an hour."

"I see… Well then, thank you for your time. I'll see you at the runway then."

"Yea yea," the female waved the comment away and closed the door. Not too long later, the raven could hear orders that were screamed coming from the room. What the… he though. What happened? Nina looked particularly busy and stressed, the assistants, too, was acting differently.

Sighing, he decided to find the young male before he saw his designs on the runway. But where could he be?

Definitely not in other rooms for they were restricted, not the dressing nor the make-up room either. He eliminated all the rooms with the least possibility of having Ciel in them. With the younger male in mind, Sebastian checked all the other areas hastily. He really wanted to spend some time with the other as he enjoyed himself immensely. The time he spent with Ciel was irreplaceable; his presence was soothing and his personality intriguing.

Also, Ciel was adorable in certain aspects. Of course he wouldn't dare to admit it out loud for the younger looked like the kind who would give an earful if he was called that. His actions were, too, endearing. It was easy to see that Ciel was trying his best, sometimes putting in too much effort. Take this for example: the first time Sebastian met the boy, he was horrified to find out that the other couldn't speak. A mute! How could he work with the younger? That would only make communications all the more harder between them. Yes, he had to admit that he was first skeptical about having Ciel working in this industry. He knew how to read sign language but he didn't want to reveal it to anyone. Perhaps he wanted to test how long the new designer could bear with him before throwing in the towel.

Then, Ciel arrived at the company all drenched but the designs he was asked to bring were dry. It was the first for Sebastian and he was no doubt shocked. He'd known about the jam to the company as well as the bad weather that was forecasted but he wanted to test how professional this new guy was and so he had timed the younger.

All in all, Ciel only took fifteen more minutes from the stated time that he had requested for – another surprise for him. No one managed to escape the jam for at least an hour, not even he was spared, and with the kind of weather, an hour or so would be the minimum. Sebastian found out that Ciel had ran all the way to the company in the rain, risking his own health, and protecting the sketches. There was no lie to say that Sebastian was impressed.

And Ciel had surpassed his expectations once more.

The designs came with a written explanation as well as suggested versions. Overall, it was a job well done. Effective and efficient. Ciel had the look of a spoiled brat; a rich lad who sits back and does nothing. But looks can be deceiving or so Sebastian had learnt that day. Slowly without him realizing it, the raven was drawn to the younger male. Curious to find out about Ciel's inability to speak and he wanted to know Ciel better. The cerulean - eyed male had shown so much care and alertness to every minute detail and to the way he guarded his belongings. And soon, Sebastian was thrown in for another ride.

Because of his haste to arrive as soon as possible, Ciel had injured himself. He didn't complain or even show the wound; just silently bracing the pain though knowing the risk of an infection occurring. After dressing the wound, Ciel showed _the _finger and scurried away.

Reminiscing the fond memories brought a smile to Sebastian's face. He hoped that things would get better between Ciel and himself. There was no doubt that he wanted the younger male but it would be best if the feelings were mutual.

The footsteps echoed through the corridor as the raven hurried to the next door. One by one, the rooms were checked for Ciel's presence but he just couldn't find the other.

As he was exiting the recently checked room, he bumped into one of the helpers. Sebastian asked him whether he had seen a young male around the age of twenty lingering around there. With some help of describing Ciel to the helper, he remembered the young designer and told Sebastian that he had seen Ciel heading towards the roof.

Crimson eyes lit up and the male thanked the other before he turned, heading towards the roof. Sebastian tried to control it, but he couldn't. Anyone could tell that he was on the verge of running.

He glanced at his watch; a good forty minutes was left to spend some time with Ciel. Great, he sighed in relief as he quietly opened the door to the roof. Red eyes widened at the sight.

"CIEL!"

The boy was lying on his side; arms lay limply over his body. His eyes were closed and there was a sketch book next to him as well as a pencil. Sebastian ran towards the male and knelt next to him.

"Ciel," he called worriedly. "Ciel, wake up." Sebastian shook the body and checked whether the younger was breathing. "Ciel... Come on, wake up," he whispered desperately.

What had caused the younger male to collapse?

"Ciel..." he tried once again. To his relief, blue eyes revealed themselves to the world as their owner blinked rapidly. They drifted from the floor to him, and Ciel shifted just to have a better look of who was shaking him.

"Ciel," he breathed, pulling the male up and hugging him. For a moment, he was worried that Ciel had some panic attack and collapsed. Speaking of which...

"Ciel," he pulled the boy away from his embrace. "What happened to you?"

The younger male was shocked to a certain extent that Sebastian hugged him but there was also this blooming emotion, which he couldn't name, in him. It brought warmth and comfort to him. Biting his lower lip, he looked at the raven and realised that with Sebastian closer, he was actually quite good looking.

Not that he was focusing on the physical aspect of the older male, Ciel also found Sebastian's personality unique. Sure, the raven had the air of a celebrity around him but he could also be caring. Just like how he ran to the younger and how he had treated his knee wound few weeks back.

The thought brought a small smile to Ciel's face. Perhaps in the midst of this difficulty, Sebastian would be able to help him. Speaking of the other, Sebastian's presence too, was, comforting. It gave Ciel a sense of security and he felt that Sebastian could be trusted. Not like Alois.

Haughty light blue eyes and blond hair flashed through his mind and he frowned at them. Alois... How could he have pulled the strings?

Sebastian, who was watching Ciel closely, noticed the smile as well as the frown that followed. It made him mimic the action as well. There was no doubt that the smile Ciel just shown was a genuine one, so what could be so important so as to rob the smile away?

"Ciel, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

The younger sat and shook his head. **Nothing's wrong. I guess it's just the competition. Nerves and all.**

Sebastian nodded slowly and situated himself next to the male. "Well yea... I understand how it feels. And... I've been to your room to inform your helpers that they have around forty-five minutes left at that time. By the way, why are they so... wrecked?"

The sounds of paper shuffling filled the silence. Ciel looked at the floor and sighed. Should he or should he not tell the raven? But if he were to tell, what could Sebastian do? Nothing. Alois cannot be dealt with that simply. Oh what should he do then?

* * *

><p>"Chop, chop, guys!" the blonde clapped his hands in the air signaling to his assistants to hurry. "Fifteen more minutes before I shine!"<p>

Dropping into one of the chairs, he smirked. Ciel, oh Ciel, how I pity you. You worked so hard and yet your prize will be whisked away right under your nose. How disappointing.

_It was one week ago when Ciel left the office. In his hands was the stack of papers his aunt had provided for him. Scanning through the list, he took note of some of the names given to him._

_Alois, on the other hand, was ready for the preparation to begin. But first, he had to do something. Being in a famous designer company, he had all the connections he needed from the contacts list of other companies as well as model agencies._

_The blonde knew that Ciel would be scouting models and not use the ones that his 'mother' had raised. It was in the male's personality to depend on himself and not on others. _

_One by one, model agencies were contacted personally. Alois spent around a day just to persuade all of them he had on the list to support him and not the Midford Company. Of course, it wasn't easy for some agencies downright refused his offer. So just to ensure his first position in the competition, he tracked the younger male's movements._

_It was a tedious process but soon enough, his efforts were paid off. Alois had gotten the information he needed. And that was the models that Ciel had scouted. Ha! He laughed at the young designer's choice. The agency Ciel had approached was a small one, somewhere located around the country-side. _

_Once his former best friend went off to do his other preparations, Alois moved into action. He approached the agency, sweet-talked them to not help Ciel and instead help him. In return, they would be able to work with his company and the blonde listed some of the incentives just to attract those models._

_Being new and all to the industry, the models agreed almost readily. Alois had also distorted Ciel's image, telling the agency that Ciel would only use them for his own advantage, like his pawns, and toss them aside once he was done dealing with them._

_"But if you were to work with me, I'll provide everything your agency needs. Come; work with me and for my company. Think of the opportunities you will have just by agreeing to my offer," he purred. _

_Temptation was a dangerous thing and because of that, the models agreed to keep Alois informed about Ciel's activities with them._

_That night, the blonde slept soundly._

_The days passed and the date of the judging drew nearer. Alois had his designs on fabric and he knew what exactly the blue-haired male was doing._

_Currently, he was on the phone with one of the models working with Ciel._

_"So?" he questioned._

_"Uh... Midford showed us the clothing today and we tried them on. They suited perfectly though the material was a little coarse for the sensitive skin," the female whined and the blond rolled his eyes at her antics._

_"The competition is just two days away. On that day, you and the other will not go to the destination. You will not contact Ciel from that day itself. It that clear?"_

_"What you are saying is that... Midford is going to get disqualified because his designs cannot be paraded?"_

_Alois shook his head. No, it wasn't that. He knew the young male for such a long time and could guess that Ciel would do anything and everything he can. But doing everything he can, would not be able to save the winner title for himself. He laughed. "Yes, in a way. Just listen to me and you'll be rewarded. I expect you to tell the other too."_

_The sentence was left hanging in the air, allowing the other to grasp the meaning. After he hung up, there was a moment of silence before he collapsed from laughter. The situation humored him. Ten years ago, it was he who suffered under the hands of Ciel. It was he who always received the backstage spotlight. Everything Ciel did ten years ago outshine him. But now, things had changed. He was no longer the weak Alois Trancy that Ciel used to know. He had changed for the better._

* * *

><p>"Ciel..." Sebastian drawled out. "What is wrong?"<p>

The younger male shook his head evasively and wrote to the raven that he was fine, when he was not at all.

"You're lying," the older stated immediately. Being a person who tried to avoid lying as much as he could, he could sniff out the lies of others. He could also see the uncertainty and fear swimming in the other's eyes. It was so obvious yet Ciel wanted to hide from him. "Ciel..." he tried again.

Getting agitated by each repetition of his name, the younger male wrote: **I'll go back first to check on my assistants. I'll see you later. Bye.**

It was apparent that he wanted to avoid the older male. Sebastian could easily sense that and was a little hurt by the statement. But he knew that he shouldn't probe any further if Ciel was unwilling to share. Sighing, he nodded and told Ciel, "Alright. I'll see you during the judging then. All the best Ciel."

The younger male nodded his thanks and left the roof in a scurry.

* * *

><p>Crimson eyes couldn't widen anymore. Their owner was just too shocked that the pen he was holding in his hand dropped to the table with a thud. The orbs darted around the stage to find that one particular person but to no avail. The designer was nowhere to be seen.<p>

Ciel...

The parade of Ciel's designs were purely below standards and Sebastian could tell that it wasn't the other's best. No, it wasn't even _expected_ from the male. How could such a thing happen? How and why? Was this the cause of Ciel's frown when they were on the rooftop?

He clenched his fist. How could he have missed all the signs that the younger male had shown? The way he looked when they were on the roof, Ciel's assistants were also very worried and panicky. How could he?

Anger quickly rose within him. He was furious with himself. Wanting to be closer to the blossoming designer, he should at least have had been more observant.

Growling, he ran a hand over his face and through his hair as guilt threatened to overcome him. The other judges were muttering how horrible and not up to standard the walk was though they had to admit that the designs were unique. It had lifted Sebastian's hope of Ciel having a chance to win this competition. However, one criteria of this competition was how the designers put up a 'show' to parade their designs and it seemed that Ciel did not make it up to par as Edward's. There was nothing they could say about it matching up to Trancy for the blonde's show was highly above both.

And Ciel's models… They were the assistants for the show, and they did not even match the profile of the models that Ciel had provided information on. The sudden change of models made a very bad impression of the designer's name but even the walk wasn't up to standard and hence was marked down. Overall, they could only say that the walk the Midford Company had put up was a failure.

Sebastian moaned for Ciel's current problem and gave a longing glance to the hallway that led to the designer's room. He wanted to go there and take the younger into his arms, to comfort the other.

He wanted, but he couldn't.

It took him much self-restraint not to leave the table and search for Ciel. He tried to even out his breathing just to control the urge.

There was a short ten minutes break for the designers before they had to gather before the judges for the announcement of the results. And during the ten minutes, the judges would use that time to discuss and finalize the positions of the contestants.

As the judges rose and made their way to the room, Sebastian gave Nina one last glance, trying to convey his feelings to the female. The female caught his gaze and shook her head slowly.

The tailor knew how bad it was and she could feel the questioning gaze of the other. If only she could help but she couldn't. She knew and yet she couldn't reveal. The secrets she had to keep were so well protected that she was sure that she would die with them. She wanted to help the younger, seeing him suffer and all. And it seemed that Sebastian cared for Ciel and she wondered if the younger male would ever mind if she would place her trust in the raven to take care of him. If only she could. The secret would, this she was certain of, cost her her entire career and maybe even her life. She just couldn't let the cat out of the bag. Not even to Sebastian.

Nina had seen Ciel grow up. From the time his mother worked with her till now. He had changed for he no longer spoke. She longed to hear that innocent voice, filled with curiosity about designing and fabric. But now, Ciel was a mute. She could only guess that it was due to his parents' deaths that led him to speak no more. Even that interest in designing seemed to have died down even though Ciel clearly had the talent in the sector. A fleeting glance was given again to the raven and she shook her head once more.

With dejected spirits, Sebastian entered the room; all his thoughts were on Ciel.

* * *

><p>Red rimmed eyes were the first thing ruby eyes caught sight of when the three contestants were called to stand on stage. He was entirely focused on that particular male only.<p>

"Ciel…" he whispered. He didn't know whether the other had cried or what. But from what he gathered, there wasn't any crying coming from the room and Ciel wasn't breathing that raggedly. That meant the young male didn't have a breakdown but nevertheless, Sebastian was concerned.

Sounds of heels clicking against the cold marble floor were heard as someone approached him. From his peripheral vision, he saw that it was Nina Hopkins, the seamstress. Instead of showing her usual hostility to him, the lady stood next to him rather quietly.

"You know…" she started softly, eyes still on the stage. "He didn't breakdown, so don't worry. He's strong."

'_That's what I hope'_, the male told himself before shifting his attention back to the stage. The prize presentation was about to start.

* * *

><p>Red filled his vision as chagrin slowly seeped into his being. How could he? How <em>could <em>he?

The name of the winner was announced shortly after the judges returned to their table. Anticipation and dread filled him as the result slip was read out but the results turned his blood cold.

His fists were balled and he tried to maintain his composure. Standing silently and his eyes barely taking in anything around him, he closed himself from the world. Anger, uneasiness and a tinge of sadness clung onto his heart and wouldn't let go. Ciel tried not to think of what would happen when he returned to the company. Oh what shame he had brought to himself and the company.

Blinking rapidly to clear the oncoming tears, he thought back about the times when he had joined competition in which he didn't win. No matter what, his parents would be there; there to greet him with a smile, a hug or a kiss just to cheer him up. Soft encouraging words were spoken to him, telling him not to be saddened and keep trying.

Mechanically, he followed the others down the stage but that did not stop the memories from consuming him.

Without him knowing, those thoughts changed to tears, tears that he was unwilling to shed. The back of the hand was used to rub and erase any traces of saltwater. He had to remain calm. Nothing could change that fact now – the fact that he wouldn't have those soothing words again.

Walking back into his own preparation room, he thanked the tailor who eyed him carefully and patted him on the head.

"Ciel," she began and waited until the other gave her his attention. "Take care."

He gave a curt nod and grabbed his previously packed bag, making his way out once he had everything with him. He passed the hallway and the judging area and down to the reception room. There, he did not notice the blonde who was basking the limelight.

Once light blue eyes caught sight of Ciel, the blonde smirked and called out to him. "Ciel!" Alois walked towards the other, hands holding his trophy and making sure that Ciel was able to see it.

The young designer stiffened. Not now, he thought. He did not have the strength to face Alois.

"Come on Ciel. Being a sore loser?" the male taunted him.

Without anymore prompting, Ciel spun round, not able to contain his anger anymore. His eyes glared defiantly at Alois and his lips turned up to a snarl.

"What's with that face, Ciel? Not happy that I won? At least you could have congratulated me for getting the spot," the blonde continued. Entering the blue-haired male's personal space, he whispered, "I've given you the promise I've made years back. I've beaten you."

It was the match that the anger in his heart needed, sparking of a bigger flame. Ciel's hands shot up and pushed the other back, the impact sent the older male stumbling back. "What the hell..?" he muttered confused.

The fist was pulled back and struck down with maximum force that Ciel could muster. The anger, hurt and bitterness were all expressed in that punch alone. He wanted Alois to know what it was to lose something and never to get it back again. He wanted the blonde to know how hard it was for him to stand and move on. He wanted to blonde to realize that nothing in the world is free and easy.

Wide blue eyes stared up and locked with dark cyan ones. There were emotions swirling in the orbs, emotions that Alois couldn't pinpoint. He just knew that there were many and what was most obvious was that Ciel was on the verge of losing it. Be it his sanity or the anger he had within. Alois squeezed he eyes shut and braced himself for the impact. He knew the extent of the damage Ciel could do and to be honest, it wasn't anything pretty.

The fist hit something soft yet firm. It was filled with so much energy that the slap of the skin could be heard and was echoed in the area. Alois' muscles were tense and when he heard the sound, he flinched. _Did he...? Oh my god... my face. Did he break any bones?_

Slowly, he tested his muscles, clenching them and moved his limbs. He found nothing wrong with them and unsurely revealed his eyes to the world. He saw a hand covering the fist that was much larger than what was rested against the palm. The male gave a long sigh of relief, knowing that he was safe at the moment.

Ciel was breathing raggedly, anger burned strongly in his eyes and his muscles were still taut. Who? Who was it that interfered with him?

Then, he heard.

"Ciel... Stop it." came a soft comforting voice next to his ear. Strangely, the male found himself relaxing in that person's arms. It was warm and promised comfort.

"He isn't worth, Ciel. Relax," whispered the person standing behind the younger male. The fist in the hand slowly loosened, allowing blood to circulate to the fingers again. Little by little, Ciel's body lost its energy to fight and the male was found himself leaning slightly against the tone body behind him. Ciel turned slowly and found out that the person was Sebastian.

The crimson eyes were filled with concern and worry; his eyebrows were furrowed to a frown. As the pupils darted and scanned the young male's face, the raven also followed suit and relaxed. Meanwhile, the blonde who was frightened out of his wits was down the corridor, running away from the other.

"Are you alright?"

Ciel nodded hesitantly. Knowing that the anger and pain in the younger had not dissipated, Sebastian gathered the other in his arms and rubbed his back gently. One hand held the male tight while the other traced random patterns on his back in hope to calm the young designer.

The young male rested his head on the toned chest and closed his eyes. Such a tiring day, he thought. He just wanted to rest or to do something that would make him forget about the day's events as well as the days to follow after today. Something relaxing and comforting. True, Sebastian's arms did provide comfort but Ciel sought for another kind. Something that would help him loosen up as well.

He pushed away from the embrace causing the raven to look at him with a questioning gaze. Ciel just shook his head, not wanting to answer any of the other's questions.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Sebastian asked even before Ciel could request.

The blue-eyed male nodded and write down the name of the place he wanted to go to. Mahogany eyes widened slightly as their owner realised where the younger wanted to go.

"You sure?" he asked again just to confirm that it was what the other wanted.

A curt nod was given as a reply and Sebastian sighed. There was no way he could reject Ciel now. He was at his weakest time and the raven wanted to help him through it. Resigning to the other's request, he tilted his head and gave a small smile. "C'mon. Let's go."

Shocked that the older would agree to such a thing, Ciel stared at him for a moment before it struck him. The thought left a slow spreading warmth in him. _He's doing it for me. Just me... _Despite what Ciel felt, the thought helped to relieve some of the tension he had. Giddily, he followed the other to the car park and got into the car before they headed off.

* * *

><p>An empty glass was raised into the air as he signaled for another. When the bartender saw his sign, he gave another two bottles to the male. Once the liquid was in front of him, he made a grab for it while dropping the bottle in his hand. It landed with a thud on the table but he didn't care.<p>

Quickly, he opened the bottle and took another swig. The cap landed on the wooden surface and rolled in front of another male, coming to a stop after a few turns. Carmine eyes followed its path and it led him to his own glass. The glass was picked up and swirled. Yellow liquid followed the direction of the movement in which he swirled the glass. The ice clinked against each other and water droplets rolled down the glossy surface.

Sighing, he turned and faced the other with concern-filled eyes. "Ciel… stop."

Said male was taking another gulp when he said that. After swallowing, he shook his head. The alcohol took away his troubles, the warm fuzzy feeling that the alcohol provided was comforting and all the problems he faced faded away. What was left was just a mush of things that he could not make up of. What was most comforting was the fact that he felt happy. A small part of him was filled with happiness and soon it spread throughout his body. It made him feel light and relaxed. A smile found its way on Ciel's face and his shoulders shook with mirth.

Eyes narrowing, the other made a grab for the half empty bottle and pushed the full one away from the other's grasp. "I said stop."

Saying that Sebastian was concerned was an understatement. He was more than worried and at the same time, helpless. He wanted to stop the other and give the comfort the male wanted but he just didn't know how.

Ciel turned and gave a snarl, not that he could make any noise, but the glare that came with it was terrifying. His eyes said _'Give it back. I want to drink.'_

The raven shook his head. "You've had enough. We're leaving." With that, he placed a few notes on the table and pulled the male along. He knew it was rough treatment but if he didn't get the other to stop drinking soon, he wouldn't know what would happen next. He would have the time later to apologize and think about his actions. What was important now was to get Ciel in bed.

Ciel stubbornly clung onto the table, refusing to let go. He just kept shaking his head drunkenly.

Sebastian had no other choice but to pick the younger and carry him over his shoulder. There were eyes staring at him but he couldn't be bothered. Ciel repeatedly hit his back with weak attempts but that only made Sebastian hold onto the male tighter.

"Time to go home, Ciel. You can't keep drinking like that. You'll get a hangover."

Once they reached the car, Sebastian unlocked it and opened the passenger door. He strapped the other in the seat before jogging to the driver's side. The engine was started and the car crawled out of the lot.

In the meantime, Ciel tried to get out of the vehicle. He pulled the handle to the door, frowning at it. It took him a few feeble tries before he gave up and collapse in the seat. Sebastian gave a glance at the male to make sure he was alright.

Feeling guilty for making Ciel feel this way, he said, "Sorry Ciel… I just couldn't…"

The younger male rolled his head and looked at the raven. He nodded slowly and shut his eyes. Exhaustion was slowly but surely creeping in. Then, a slight unpleasant feeling arose and Ciel felt the need to expel it from his body no matter what.

He bent forward and emptied his stomach's contents onto the floorboard of the car. Sebastian cringed but didn't make a sound about it. Instead, he ran his hand up and down the male's back soothingly.

The car came to a stop when they reached a red traffic light. The raven reached to the back and took out a box of tissue paper. He pulled a few sheets out and wiped the other's mouth and chin.

"Feeling better?" he whispered.

The smell of the expelled contents was soon filling the car. Sebastian switched off the air-conditioners of the car and winded down his windows. Perhaps some fresh air for Ciel would help.

Blue eyes stared up at him apologetically. Ciel nodded, in response to the earlier question, as he cradled his head. His head rolled to the side of the car and landed on the window with a soft thud. His eyes were closed to the world as he fell into the arms of sleep.

The older shook his head as he continued to drive. He would have to get Ciel to drink a glass of water before he let him continue with his slumber. As he looked at the male, he decided that bringing Ciel home would be the best even if the younger would chew him out on it later.

Familiar landmarks greeted him as he turned into a lane. They were near. The sooner he got Ciel into bed, the better it would be.

The car's headlights were switched off and the engine cut as Sebastian took the car keys out. He headed to the passenger side and unbuckled the younger. His left hand slid under Ciel's knees and his right supported the back. Lifting the younger male up, he used his leg to shut the door.

The hall lights were switched on and he laid Ciel on the couch before getting the necessary items. First, he went into his room and pulled out suitable clothing to be worn for sleep. Next, he turned the bath tap on and tested the water's temperature. Once done, he went out and carried Ciel into the bathroom.

"Forgive me," he murmured to the unconscious male as he rested the limp body against the toilet. Ciel's shirt came off first and tossed to the floor, the pants were next and when his hands neared the hip, he slowed his actions. Should he?

Ignoring all the arguments Sebastian had in mind, he pulled the pants down in one go. The body was now only covered with a pair of black boxers. Sebastian stared.

The milky skin of such brilliance – how could Ciel have hidden such perfect skin from the world? Those perfect limbs and oh…

He shook his head to clear those thoughts. No, he was to clean Ciel up and tuck the male into the bed. Nothing more, nothing less.

The black boxers were gotten rid of and Sebastian couldn't help but to take a peek _there_. He bit his lips and turned away. How could he do such a thing? He cursed.

A towel was soaked into the water and Sebastian started wiping the male. The raven had removed his jacket and was only in his white collared shirt with sleeves rolled up and his black pants. Swiftly, he got the job done and he was soon dressing Ciel in his own clothing.

After that, he carried the sleeping male, bridal style, to the bedroom and placed him on one side. Smiling softly, he exited the room and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he was done, he went back, with a glass of water, and called the other softly.

"Ciel, wake up. You've to drink water."

Said male stirred but made no indication that he was waking up. Sebastian tried again and again and again until the male responded.

Black pupils constricted against cerulean irises as eyes blinked rapidly, confusion written clearly on his face. A large hand cupped the younger's head and placed the glass against the lush pink lips. Bit by bit, Ciel finished the whole glass and the raven tucked the younger male under the blankets. He kissed the pale forehead and muttered a soft 'sleep well' before moving out again.

He too got ready for bed but instead of joining the male in the sleeping world, he made a few calls. Once of which was the request he had made a few days ago.

"Sorry for the late call."

"No its fine, Mr. Michaelis," the other replied. "How can I help you regarding the request?"

"I need the papers by tomorrow morning. I'll come and collect. If need be, my lawyer would be ready."

"Tomorrow you say?"

The raven gave the affirmative.

"It'll hard since it's less than a dozen hours before the day starts again."

"I don't care. Get the papers done by tomorrow morning, ten sharp. I'll pay the price that you state. Double or triple. It's fine. Just by tomorrow. Please."

The person on the other line was silent before he sighed into the speaker. "Very well, Sebastian. I'll do it for you since you're an exception."

"Thank you," Sebastian said, tone filled with sincerity and appreciation. It was as though a load on his shoulders had been taken off. But it was only a small part. He could only hope and wish that everything would go smoothly the next day.

The phone call ended and Sebastian started to dial another number. The call was picked up and answered by a gruff voice.

"H-hello…?"

"Bard," the male acknowledged the other.

"Boss?" the half asleep male asked. "What's up?"

"I need you and Finny to collect my car and drop it off at some car wash area."

"Why's that so?"

"I have vomit on the floorboard."

A groan could be heard from the other. "That car was one of my favorites. Boss… What were you doing to have puke in the car?"

Crimson eyes rolled. "You don't have to know Bard. Just do what I ask you to."

"Ah, fine fine. We'll get it down and drop it off at your house once it's clean."

"Yes… Please and thank you."

"Yea, see you boss," the sleeping male said before hanging up, obviously going back to sleep.

Everything's taken care of, he thought to himself, pleased that things were happening this way. Don't get him wrong, he didn't want Ciel to lose nor did he want his car to be dirtied by vomit but such things happen and he wondered if it was fate.

Fate? He chuckled. Really now, what was happening to him?

Shaking his head, he went into his room and made his way to bed as quietly as he could. His carmine eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness and he saw the younger male's breathing deeply and slowly. The older soon found himself matching Ciel's breath.

Sebastian smiled. How adorable. He went under the covers and shifted into a comfortable position before turning to face Ciel.

The younger male had a peaceful look on his face and Sebastian could only marvel at how exquisite this being was - from the long dark eyelashes to the soft luscious lips and the pale creamy skin of his. Smiling, the raven joined the younger into the world of darkness.

* * *

><p>His head hurt. No, hurt was an understatement. It was more than painful. The headache was persistently throbbing and he could only press against his temple to keep it at bay.<p>

He twisted and turned, trying to get into a comfortable position before going back to sleep. A deep breath was inhaled and his eyes snapped open, shocked. Wincing at the sudden onslaught of light, his eyes watered and he blinked rapidly.

This was not his bed! His bed did not smell like old spice and the only person he knew with that smell was Sebastian. Wait a minute… Sebastian?

The body shot up from bed but the sudden action caused his vision to swim and the young male could only squeeze his eyes shut, willing the dizziness to go away. Once it was more tolerable, he slowly opened his eyes, revealing sapphire orbs to the world. Those eyes took in his surroundings and his eyebrows furrowed. How did he come here in the first place?

The male tried to recall but nothing surfaced. The previous night was a blur and there was nothing he could remember from it. The memory was like a fading picture. With the headache that as consistently throbbed, he couldn't think properly.

Being in Sebastian's bed… The thought made him blush. Slowly, he took the blanket and inhaled the scent again. Spice…

The door opened and in poked a black-haired head. The young male quickly dropped the blanket as if nothing happened.

"Ciel! You're awake!" the other spoke with a smile. "How are you?" he asked, entering the room.

The said male looked around for his notepad however it was nowhere to be seen. The older noticed and chuckled. "A nod for 'I'm fine', and a shake for 'I'm not'."

Ciel took for a moment before nodding his head, then shaking it. He could not decide whether he was fine. His body felt okay but it was his head that hurt.

The action caused the raven to laugh. Ciel looked so adorable.

The younger then shrugged; he couldn't decide whether he was well or not. As he did so, he noticed a looser yet more comfortable fabric on his body. Ciel looked down and stared.

He was in another set of clothing.

The body stiffened as he thought about what could have happened the night before. Was he violated? Drugged? What was it? Neither bode well with him.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he caught the slight flinch of the other's body. Like Ciel, he frowned.

"Ciel, you alright? Breakfast is ready."

The young designer did not look up. Instead, his two index fingers drew a rectangular sign, signaling that he wanted his notepad.

The raven left the room to get what Ciel wanted and kept his distance when he passed the other the pad.

Ciel was seen scribbling hurriedly onto the piece of paper. Sebastian was no fool to see that the budding designer was afraid to a certain extent. His hands were trembling though he could see Ciel trying to keep them under control.

The male received the notepad that was passed to him without making another noise.

**What happened last night?**

Such a simple sentence yet there was a profound meaning to it. The handwriting was not as neat as Ciel's usual one and the way the younger stared at the bedding… it broke his heart to see the vulnerability.

"Oh, Ciel," he muttered, sitting next to the male. With sincere eyes, he spoke, "Nothing happened. I promise. You went to drink and got drunk. I brought you home and changed you. Sorry if you mind…" His tone was gentle and apologetic.

Ciel shook his head quickly. _Fool, why doubt him when he cares so much about you?_

The notepad was taken back and Ciel wrote: **Thank you.**

"It's nothing," Sebastian replied quickly with a smile blossoming. "Now then, get ready. Breakfast is in the kitchen. I'll be waiting for you." The raven stood up, bent down and pressed his lips against the other's temples. Chuckling, he went out of the room.

Ciel blinked. He was stunned. What…?

Yale blue eyes widened as realization dawned on him. His cheeks grew aflame. Sebastian… he…

Groaning inwardly, he fell back onto bed, inhaling the rich scent of the other. Mm… Spice.

* * *

><p>Ciel stared up and his eyes fixated on the building his front of him. He really didn't want to go in but he needed to. The receptionist at the counter was giving him strange looks, wondering why he was standing there.<p>

His day started more or less in a good way and he didn't want to spoil the mood by just meeting his aunt. But he knew he couldn't keep running away from it forever. There would be a time that he would have to face it. So why prolong that moment when he could just get it over and done with?

Determined, he stepped into the building and went into the elevator which brought him to the correct level. The lift dinged and the two steel doors opened. He walked forward and came to a stop at the lobby.

His heart was thumping furiously and his palms, clammy. There was no doubt that he was nervous in meeting his aunt.

Ciel took in a deep breath and pushed open the doors that led him to his office area.

Stares greeted him and some of his colleagues were glaring at him. He couldn't help but level their glares with his own. He saw some whispering to others and he scowled. He knew what it was all about.

With a fast pace, he made his way over to his aunt's office and rapped on the door. There was a moment of silence before she called him in.

The frosted glass door was pushed open and he stepped in.

"Ciel," Frances greeted him. "Close the door behind you."

He did what he was told.

"Take a seat."

And he did.

Once the female saw her nephew seated opposite her, she threw a newspaper onto the table. "Have you seen today's paper?"

Azure eyes glanced down and widened.

**_Midford Mockery_**

_Held at the Grand Lylic Hotel ballroom, the fashion design competition of this year went horribly wrong for a certain young designer by the Midford Company. Coming in third, the male clearly looked disappointed and had refused an interview with us. Ciel Midford, son of Frances Midford, has not lived up to his mother's expectations and has clearly shown that he was not up to par with the others. It is a wonder how he managed to pass the qualifying rounds. According to critics, they said that the young male has no experience and would most likely bring his mother's company down if this continues. Some begin to doubt the admission of Ciel's job – did he pull strings to gain fame? Or did he used his connections to get an easy way out?_

_Alois Trancy, on the other hand, was pleased with his placing. With the winning title in his hands, he said, "It is a given that I would win. Ciel and Edward had no chance at all. Don't get me wrong, they just have more room to improve. In this kind of industry, one has to keep up with the rest and he has to keep getting better. No point being good at something and slack on it."_

Ciel tore his eyes away from the newspaper and stared at his hands. They were quivering. Be it fright or anger, he didn't know.

"So?" his aunt started as she leaned back, the chair creaking at the movement. "What do you have to say about it?"

The male couldn't answer. He didn't know what to say, or rather, gesture. What could he do to prove that it wasn't his fault that someone sabotaged his walk? The designer could not just make 'false' accusations when he had no proof. And evidence was all he needed to take revenge on the blonde.

"Give me your answer!" Frances demanded. "Why can't you say anything? You have brought shame to my company and my name! As the son of my brother, how can you be so disappointing? Even Rachel was better than you! Tell me!"

Tears prickled his eyes. It was not the fact that he was affected by the lecture. Rather, he was annoyed with her. She had sullied the Phantomhive name and as a Phantomhive, she should know. The Phantomhives were the top and now, it was the Middleford.

Conflicting emotions ran in him, a war raging anytime soon.

"Ciel Phantomhive! You said you could do it! Was I wrong to agree to send you for the competition? Was I that blind to see that you are nothing worth to the company? You would only bring the company down! And," she sucked in a breath. "You do know how hard it is to get a job here. As my nephew, I gave you a chance. Yet, you threw it away."

Blue eyes darkened. How dare she? How DARE she! With her disdain filled voice, she insulted him not once or twice. It was more than five times.

A slight knock on the door threw her off and she barked, "Come in!"

Frances Midford's personal secretary poked her head in. "S-sorry Frances… but Mr. Michaelis is demanding for you."

"Can't you tell him I'm busy?"

"I told him but he insists."

Sighing, she rose from her seat, giving a glare to Ciel. Her eyes seemed to say 'I'm not done yet'. However, she signaled to the young male that he was to follow her out, obviously not trusting him to be alone in her office.

A group of designers gathering at one part of the department greeted them as they entered the office area. In the circular space stood the raven, wearing a pair of glasses with arms crossed.

"Sebastian," Mrs Midford said to the younger male as she approached. "What brings you here today?"

Frances knew that Sebastian was one of the more important models to her company and couldn't show off her temper as easily to him. He was the in thing now and she could not risk it.

Sebastian took off his glasses and smiled at the lady. "Hello Mrs Middleford… and Ciel."

The teal-haired male bit his lip and nodded his head slightly to give an indication. His actions were stiff, worse than what he had shown the previous day.

The older male noticed this and his red eyes narrowed. He was told that Ciel was in a 'conference' with his 'mother' and he could guess what it was about. And he wasn't happy about it. He knew it was not Ciel's fault to come in third for the competition. He knew that it wasn't in Ciel's personality to give slip shot work, the budding designer had shown his true self when he put in heart and mind into a task. And yet, he knew Ciel was being blamed for the loss.

"I have another project to take up."

"And that would be?"

"An advertising shot. It is somewhat a short drama worth of four episodes."

"I see… So you're looking for a designer and a wardrobe manager?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Claire! Jeremy! You'll be in charge!" Frances called for the two.

The raven chuckled and said, "I don't want to work with them. I prefer someone else."

"Who might this be?"

"Ciel."

Said male looked up and stiffened. Him? Why him?

That was the exact same question his aunt asked the model. "Why Ciel?"

"Because, I find him full of potential and he's rather good."

"Good?" his aunt replied, laughing coldly. "I'm sorry but Ciel can't work for you. He's not with the company anymore."

The younger male stared at her in shock. Not in the company? Was his aunt going to sack him there and then?

Smiling rather sweetly, Sebastian cocked his head. "It's not up to you to decide whether Ciel would be undertaking this project I'm about to offer. It's his decision and not yours. Also, Ciel was no longer with your company ever since the competition started."

What? Wait… what was happening now?

The younger male snatched the pieces of paper in the raven's hands and scanned the contents. With each sentence he read, his azure eyes grew wider. By the end of the whole stack, Ciel's hands were trembling.

Frances had noticed her nephew's reaction; she took the papers and read it.

A silence settled over the office before…

"WHAT IS THIS?" she demanded. "It is utter nonsense. Ridiculous!" White with fury, she tore the papers to halves.

Unfazed, the raven turned to the younger male. "So Ciel, what is your choice?"

Said male stared at his feet, debating his options. it took him a few minutes before he gave his answer.

Sebastian smirked and his aunt stared at him with horror.

"How could you! How could y-" she huffed and threw her hands in the air. "Fine! Worthless fool."

_I am not worthless, _Ciel hissed mentally.

"It's alright Ciel. Everything's going to be fine. They're solved."

The designer wanted to scoff. Solved? Nothing's solved. Why? Because he was treated like an object - being passed here and there. Thrown like a rag doll.

Just like that, he had agreed to become Sebastian's personal designer.

* * *

><p><em>Liked it? Review! ^^<em>


	9. New

**Sorry guys****,**this took longer than expected. But hey, it's later or never! So firstly, thank you all for all the amazing reviews. They always cheer me up after a long day out. I've gotten some great feedback from **VeganVampy**. So I went back to this chapter and edited it for a number of times.

Secondly, as you have already noticed, updates WILL NOT be regular for it is really hard for me to cope with all my work as well as to write. However, fret not because I do plan to complete this fic amongst all the others. ^^ I will try my best to update once every three months or so but no guarantees.

Many many thanks to **caffeine introspection **for she had helped me look through this chapter to make it look perfect! Thanks dear!

**Disclaimer:** Haven't I said enough in the last eight chapters?

**Warning: **umm... kissing? (Though I have to say that the furthest I would go for the ratings is T++)

Alright, enough of my babbling. This chapter is definitely shorter than the previous one but still one of the longer chapters I've done so far.

**ENJOYYYY!**

* * *

><p>It was a silent walk out of the building, for once and for all. I would not be going back there anymore.<p>

There was neither regret nor happiness; the emotions in my heart were just in a catastrophic mess. Sure, I was glad that I was no longer under my aunt's clutches but I was now under the raven's hands.

Perhaps one may think that it wasn't so bad to have Sebastian as my current boss but that _was not_ the point! Sebastian had actually changed my job position behind my back and it stirred anger within me. Worse of all, the raven still acted as though he was trying to know me better, like he cared! In the end, the man just had an ulterior motive.

_It hurt. _

I was disappointed with him, and with myself.

I had thought that Sebastian was considerate and kind though he was quite cocky. But it seemed that my judgments had been wrong. Foolish I was, to believe that the model was different from the others.

_It hurt._

Don't judge a book by its cover, people would say. I really didn't! I didn't judge Sebastian by his looks. I had spent time with the other, getting to know the raven's personality and all. I thought that he would be the one. _The special one! _But yet, the image of the Sebastian I knew came crumbling down, with just a few pieces of paper, and my hopes were all but crushed.

_It hurt._

Still sore about the results I had gotten for the competition, I couldn't put that loss behind me and focus on the current problem. All I wanted to do was to go home and sulk. Childish, yes, but it helped me.

"Ciel." A smooth baritone voice caught my attention, drawing me away from my thoughts. It was soft, almost pleading.

I, by now, was definitely upset with the other. Starting to walk faster towards a junction leading towards home, I ignored the older's call.

"Ciel. Please, stop," Sebastian called again, this time reaching out and pulling me back.

My glacier-like orbs stared back at him. Sebastian's own eyes pleaded for understanding but I could not be moved by the apologetic look at all. How _**dare**_ the raven treat me as a doll? Was I a puppet? First, it was Alois. Now, Sebastian?

I yanked my hand out of the other's grasps and carried on walking. This was very much similar to sulking, but who cared? No one at all. If I were to be upset, then I would gladly show the world that I was.

Sebastian followed me, close on my heels. The model was certain that he wouldn't stop until he got me to listen to him, this I was certain of. Again, he caught my shoulder and held it firmly.

"Listen to me, Ciel."

Scowling, I turned back and glared at the raven. _**WHAT? **_I gestured, flinging my arms out, annoyance flashing across my eyes. I was tired, both mentally and physically.

"Follow me," the model muttered and began pulling me towards his car.

_Hey! HEY!_

I struggled, pushed and pulled, trying to get out of the raven's firm grip. The other, however, tightened his hold and continued to pull me.

Once we reached the car, Sebastian pushed me against the metal frame of the vehicle and trapped me in his arms. I winced at the rough treatment. "Let me explain," he requested with a voice that was strained and low.

With crossed-arms, I lifted my chin and stared defiantly at the taller male. As much as I wanted, I couldn't yell at him. There was no release to the mounting anger in me and it irritated me even more. My patience was wearing thin and at any moment, I thought it would snap. My eyes dared him to open his mouth to explain.

Sighing, Sebastian's eyes softened as he muttered, "I knew that you didn't really want to work with your mother. But because there might be an opportunity for you to open your own store, you did. Frankly speaking," the raven gave a chuckle while recalling the memory, "I wanted you to be my designer. I still do. I didn't want to see you working under your mother, giving her the designs she wanted. You have so much potential and yet, what I was seeing was that she was limiting what you could have and have done."

It sounded so real, I wanted to believe what Sebastian had said. But I knew ever since _everything happened, _I just couldn't bring myself to. There was this hesitance in my heart that stopped me from reaching out and hold on to what Sebastian had said.

I _wanted_ to. I _yearned_ to. But I just _could __**not**_ bring myself to.

It was tiring; this act of mine. Day by day, trust kept getting into my way. It hurt. But what could I do?

Ever since _that_ happened, everything changed. People gossiped about me. I just couldn't believe anyone anymore. Even my former best friend turned his back on me. Such, was my life.

Nevertheless, trust was an issue that I needed to sort out. I could not trust people that easily and would, now, doubt their good intentions even more.

Taking out my notepad, I began to scribble down what I wanted to convey to the other. The muscles that held the pen were tensed and my motions, jerky. That only showed how affected I was by the days' events. But I was stopped by a larger hand. Sebastian had covered my pale hand with his own, forcing me to stop writing.

"You don't have to write. I understand sign language," murmured the older.

Azure eyes narrowed at this piece of new information. _He knew? He knew how to read and yet he pretended? _The anger that had begun to die down was ignited once again.

One thing that I detested was being lied to. I didn't like others to feed me false information, only to find out that those were all lies. Pretences. They were hated with a passion. But there were other things that needed to be clarified first and I decided not to pursue that particular matter any further. _That shall be dealt with later._

**_I didn't ask for help. I don't need _you_ to come and 'rescue' me. I merely agreed to work for the company and not to be used and tossed like a rag doll. I can quit whenever I want!_**

"I understand," Sebastian replied, eyes showing how apologetic he was, "and I know. During the competition, I saw that … luck wasn't on your side. So I decided to push everything forward. Though those papers state that _you_ are my personal designer, you still have a choice. They were for your mother to see."

_**A choice? **_I repeated the raven's words. _**I still have a choice even though I'm sacked by my mother because of those papers, that didn't even show the accurate status? Laughable! After doing all the changes behind my back, you still have the guts to tell me that I HAVE A CHOICE?**_

I pushed my way out of the older male's hands. There were so many conflicting emotions in me and I was at a loss of what to do.

With my back facing the other, I sighed and stared into space. I couldn't deny the pain but there was this spark of happiness in my heart. At least someone bothered to take me away from the suffocating hold of my aunt.

Then, came the thought. _I'm going to work with Sebastian. Sebastian…!_ My heart started to beat faster as anticipation and excitement coursed through my veins.

I groaned to myself. How could I be so screwed just because of this single incident? The raven had caused feelings, those that I didn't even know of, stirring and awakening inside me. It sucked, I finally concluded.

"Ciel, I'm not forcing you to choose now. I hope and I can _only_ hope that you would come and work with me, for me. But I will not hold any single grudge against you. I… I'm sorry for doing this," the model continued. "You can take as long as you want to give me an answer. You can also quit from here. I won't bother you."

Sebastian was facing me and though I couldn't see him, I could feel those pleading eyes burning a hole in my back. No matter how hard I tried to ignore it, it was a feeling that I could not shake off.

Shaking my head, I turned around and gestured: _**Take me home. I'm tired.**_

The disappointment was evident in those garnet eyes but was quickly replaced by hope. It was obviously due to the fact that I did not turn down the offer of working with him. With a quick nod, he opened the vehicle door and gestured that I could enter. Once I was comfortably seated in the passenger seat, Sebastian jogged to the driver's seat and slid in. Buckling up and turning the key, the engine purred to life.

Soon, we were down the road, heading towards my house.

* * *

><p>His footsteps were the only sounds that echoed through the corridor. The male had a piece of paper in his hand and kept glancing down to check that he was going to the right area.<p>

Humming a tune in his head, he stopped as the number on the door matched those written on the paper.

_Here it is_, he thought.

For hours had he spent on debating whether to take up the offer that Sebastian had presented to him. And for hours he spent weighing the pros and cons of this most recent offer.

Finally, he concluded that there wasn't any harm trying though he knew that there might be a slim chance of the raven lying to him. Against what his mind _screamed_ at him, the male decided to follow his heart.

Ironic. He had laughed at what his heart had told him but in no time, he had chosen.

And that was to be Sebastian's personal fashion designer.

There was a sense of excitement of getting to see Sebastian again. And this time, to work with him. It was rare for him to show his emotions but he still let out a pleased smile. Maybe this time, everything would turn out fine.

Just as he was about to knock on the frosted glass door, the door opened and he found himself face to face with the older male.

Crimson eyes widened for a fraction and a smile begin to form.

"Ciel," Sebastian breathed. He wouldn't lie that seeing Ciel standing in front of his personal room was one of the happiest things that happened in his career and perhaps his life. Relief rushed into his heart as he knew what the younger was here for.

For days, he had been keeping a close watch on those who had entered the building. But Ciel wasn't seen at all. He had even watched the security tapes to make sure he did not miss the other.

The flame of hope in his heart diminished with each passing day and it was reduced to nothing but a small glow. He had believed that the designer would not be back anymore. But now, with Ciel standing here, the soft glow of ember burst into flames, burning as brightly and strongly as before.

The budding designer raised his right head and touched his temple with his index and middle finger, bringing it down again. _**Hello.**_ The gesture was not over exaggerated, neither was it too obvious, for he knew that the raven would understand what he had 'said'.

Sebastian smiled. "This way. We'll talk inside." He opened the door wider so that Ciel could enter.

Bright blue eyes took in his new surroundings as he stepped in. The studio, if one would call it, was simple yet classy. There wasn't much furniture in there – just the necessities.

Further into the room, an 'L' shaped couch was facing the door. It was glossy black and made of leather. A couple of things were strewn on it and Ciel could only gather that Sebastian was sitting there before he went to the door. A glass table was situated on the half enclosed area of the sofa. Fashion magazines were stacked in alphabetical order on the table. Ciel's eyes widened.

_I didn't know he was that neat._

Turning to his right, a whole panel of body-length glass windows greeted him. He could roughly see his own reflection as well as Sebastian's, who was currently watching him. The room oversaw the city and the view was rather spectacular. A square table was placed next to the windows. It was most probably used for catching up whilst having a bottle of whisky. Or wine.

Opposite the windows was a dressing table and chair. Two wall lights were fixed at the top of the mirror of the table so as to provide sufficient lighting. But it was the general appearance of the room that made the biggest impression on Ciel. The room gleamed. It was simple, it was classy, it was professional. Though small, the room looked comfortable for at most three people to use.

"Please, sit," said the raven as he cleared his things to make space for the younger. Once Ciel took a seat, next to Sebastian, the older reached to the back of the couch and took out two bottles of soda. Apparently, there was a mini-fridge hidden next to the couch as well.

"I'm glad you came," Sebastian started, trying to strike up a conversation. Ciel gave a nod as he took a sip of his own soda.

"So I guess you've made the choice?"

The glass bottle rested on the male's lips as he hesitated giving his answer. After a moment, it was placed on the table and the younger wiped his hands on his jeans.

_**Yes, I've chosen. **_Ciel gestured seriously, then paused, and that caused Sebastian to begin doubting his own hopes. Did Ciel come here just to tell him that he was going to reject the offer? Was Ciel planning to stop working in the fashion industry?

Garnet eyes focused onto Ciel's hands as the younger's limbs rose again, ready to gesture.

_**I'll be working here.**_

The model let out a sigh of relief, without even knowing that he was holding his breath for the whole time. A genuine smile spread across his face and the contents in the bottle was gulped down just to hide it.

Though Ciel heard the sigh, he made no indication that he had heard it. He knew that Sebastian was expecting, hoping, that he would accept the offer. For whatever reasons, it was up to his own imagination.

"That's... a relief," chuckled the older, placing the bottle on the table with a clink.

_**Indeed. But I have to clarify something... or rather, state what I have in mind.**_

"Go on," the other urged Ciel to carry on.

_**I am working with you not because of you **_(that was partially a lie, but Ciel didn't want to admit it) _**but to try it out. When working, I do not expect anything to be done regarding myself or my job without my prior knowledge.**_

Sebastian nodded. "I won't do anything like that again. I promise," he said when Ciel stopped.

Cerulean eyes observed the raven, trying to detect any hint of lie, before Ciel continued: _**Do not make empty promises. I detest them. Neither do I like liars.**_

The atmosphere in the room turned more awkward than it should be. Regardless, Sebastian hummed his agreement. "I, myself, detest them with a passion as well. Don't worry, Ciel, I won't. Only promises that I can keep and only the truth. Alright?"

_**Yes, I would prefer that.**_

Once that was settled, Ciel had nothing more on his mind - nothing pressing at the moment to be exact. He took a glance at the things on the table and could only give a look of amusement.

_**Script?**_

Sebastian sighed. "It is. There's this new four parts ad in the form of a short drama. This is actually the first project that you'll be starting on." His body began to relax, knowing that the storm had passed.

_**Oh?**_

"Well, not exactly designing. More like choosing what outfits suit me as well as the scene."

_**Don't they have their own wardrobe manager and helpers? You don't need me until you have some functions to attend that require my expertise.**_

"That's wrong, Ciel," Sebastian said softly. "You know what suits my body. My physical appearance and all. I like that. Hence I have requested for you to be at the shooting site with me, that is if you are going."

A bluish-gray eyebrow rose, almost touching his fringe. The look that Ciel gave told the model that he was skeptical. However, to contradict that, there was a spreading blush on his face. _**I'm flattered. But what do I even gain from going to such a shooting? **_A small smirk emerged from the younger's face, who was trying very hard not to smile. Ciel had decided to made a mental note of _that_ statement, never know when he could use that fact.

"You'll meet more people and expand your network."

_**I don't need to expand my network. I know what to do to get what I want.**_

"Ah, but that is not the point Ciel," the raven pointed out. "With more people you know, the faster you get things done."

_**Oh... really? So it's like a game where the more people you have, the better chances of you winning? And in this case, surviving in the industry? I'd rather not. I prefer to have a small network but strong in every aspect. **_His pink lips formed a thin line, not liking the subject one bit.

"You do have a point. But having more people means you can have the backing of many."

_**I don't need other people to back me up. **_If Ciel could scoff, he would at this point in time. His eyes darkened, a frown settling on his face. Obviously, it was another touché subject of his.

For years had he been relying on his own skills to survive in the world. He had learnt how to be independent to the point that he felt that he didn't need others around him. With practically no one to turn to at a young age of ten, Ciel kept everything to himself. Problems, success and failures: just everything. There wasn't a single need to seek help from others, because he felt that it was useless. What was the point of asking others if they couldn't even handle their own problems?

Any problems he had, he dealt with them himself. That had caused him to grow stronger and more independent but it also affected other aspects; such as trusting another. Indeed, everything gradually became more like a game.

Because he was a mute, people tend to look down on him. But that was their downfall. Ciel would pick on their weaknesses and show them that he wasn't that weak after all. To conquer or to be conquered. That was life. The survival of the fittest, the best would only get to the next 'stage'. And he expected that for himself.

A game. Life is _just_ a game isn't it? You find the loopholes and try to do everything you can to defy the meaning of life. They say, live life to the fullest and leave no regrets. But no matter how many regrets Ciel had within him, he had decided to do everything he can to show people that he has lived up to the Phantomhive name.

"That's what you say now, Ciel. But sooner or later, you would come to know that it is important."

Blue eyes rolled in annoyance. _**So you say.**_

Sighing and giving in to the other's stubbornness, the raven took out a piece of paper between the pages of his script. "Here is your copy. Basically, you would need to know the story line as well so that the outfits would match."

Ciel nodded. He knew the process and considered his first task, as Sebastian's fashion designer, easy. This task was something, he had done it before during the days when he was studying. Nevertheless, alert eyes scanned the paper. The dates and locations of the discussions, shooting and editing were taken note of. So far, he was relatively fine with the schedule and looked up once he was done.

_**And the script for me to read?**_

"Oh, yes," Sebastian muttered, tearing his gaze away from the young designer. A small booklet was passed to the male and the raven told Ciel, "There is a short meeting with the director of this ad in about…" He took a glance at the clock hanging on the wall. "three hours time. He wants to meet you as well as go through some high points of the drama. Is that fine with you?"

A pale right hand tilted from right to left to right again before dropping down onto the lap. Ciel had gestured: _**I'm fine.**_

A grateful smile was flashed at the younger.

'_**Does the director know how to read sign language in the first place?' **_asked Ciel after a moment of silence.

The other hummed as he shook his head, giving the negative, saying, "He doesn't, not that I know of anyway. But I can help ease the communications."

Ciel nodded and leaned back. Things had happened so fast that his mind was still in the process of absorbing what had happened thus far. Scenes of the past few days flashed past his eyes as he willed his body to relax.

Then, his eyes snapped open. There was something he still had to find out. Something regarding what the raven had said earlier. Turning to the raven quickly, Ciel pointed at the other, looking with accusing eyes. _**You knew how to read sign language, and from the first day you didn't tell me! What were you thinking?**_

Though it was sudden, the words that Ciel 'said' made Sebastian smirk. At least this showed that Ciel was paying attention. The raven had expected the questions to come, it was only a matter of time, and thus answered with ease. "I've spent around three years in a centre for mute children. I picked up the skills there. Quite cool huh?" He chuckled.

Ciel rolled his eyes. _**I'm surprised that even you bother to spend time with handicapped children.**_

A hand was quickly brought up to the broad chest and Sebastian feigned hurt. "This is how high you think of me?" Shaking his head, he continued, "That was before I started to gain the attention of the public. You could say that it was the start of my career when I went to the centre."

Instead of being furious, Ciel tried to keep a cool head, a calm mind. Maybe seeing things in a different perspective would help him. After all, it was nice to hear the raven speak about his past.

_**I see. But you could have told me that you could understand sign language, I wouldn't need to write down the explanations for that very first presentation!**_

"Sorry Ciel," he muttered. "I actually wanted to test you; to see whether you are worthy. Also, have you heard about the deceased model named Rachel Phantomhive?"

Ciel stiffened. It wasn't that visible but his mood changed almost immediately. He nodded stiffly.

"I worked with her at the centre. So I guess that helped me gained popularity from the children there. They liked me."

_**So you worked with her... And because you knew that I was a mute, you wanted to test me?**_

"That's right," he replied, nodding.

Ciel _should_ have expected this. He knew that Sebastian worked with his mother so there might be a chance that they did manage to have a closer relationship such as Rachel seeing Sebastian as a younger brother or even her second son. But he did not.

It was rather a surprise to hear how his mother and Sebastian started together and built that firm relationship between the both of them. Rachel had never told him that she had worked with Sebastian even before the raven became a model. Perhaps the older male did not want any of his past to be revealed to the public and hence she decided to keep it a secret.

_**I see. **_Ciel paused for a while to think about the questions that were waiting to be let loose. No doubt, they were very personal and the designer did feel a little uncomfortable asking them. But if the questions were not answered, then what he was left with was hardly satisfying.

With some careful thinking, Ciel finally gestured: _**Can I ask you one more thing?**_

Tilting his head to one side, curious, Sebastian nodded that Ciel could ask him. The younger male looked away, still debating whether he should open his mouth and ask. Sure, he had permission to but he was afraid it would make him sound too nosey.

"Ciel, go on. You can ask me anything."

With this reassurance from the model, the designer touched his chest with his fingertips using his two hands. Then, he quickly moved his fingers, spelling out a six-lettered name. Subsequently, Ciel tapped his index on his chin and brought it down before pointing at Sebastian with his index finger. After that, he held his right hand in front of him in the first letter of the alphabet and moved his hand outwards, palm down. It was then followed by his right hand opened up, palm facing upwards. His left hand then imitated a beak-like shape and his index finger of the other hand circled around the fingertips. His right hand repeated the first letter of the alphabet and his left index finger tapped the area between the knuckles and the knuckle to the left.

_**Have Rachel told you anything about herself?**_

Ciel needed to know whether his mother revealed to the model that she had a son of her own by the name of Ciel Phantomhive. Did Sebastian know anything about the Midfords being relatives to the Phantomhives? Surely Sebastian was smart enough to connect the dots and if he did, everything would be over.

Red eyes softened as the older thought about his past. "In a way, she did tell me that she had a son who is around three years younger than me. She used to describe how adorable her son was and how she would like me to meet him one day..."

If azure eyes would widen even more, they would. _What? Mum told Sebastian that?_

_**Did she tell you... his name?**_

"No, surprisingly she didn't. Though she would call him robin whenever she referred to him."

Ciel gave a sad smile. Oh, how sweet memories were. He remembered Rachel calling him that as well. It was his favourite nickname amongst the many his mother had given.

"Ciel? Is anything a matter? Why do you want to know this in the first place?" Sebastian asked, noticing the small smile that emerged from the younger's face.

He shook his head in reply. _**No... Nothing. I was just curious.**_

Sebastian hummed as he thought about what Ciel had gestured. "I see." He moved closer to the young design, his eyes seemed to be taking in every feature in detail. "However, she did show me a picture of her son."

Blue eyes widened as their owner stared at the raven. _She did?_

_**And... and how did he look like?**_

"A bit like you..." the raven trailed off. Sebastian shirted closer to the young male, his hand came up and gently held the other's chin. Though shocked and stunned by the action, Ciel did not pull away. In fact, he felt that the touch was rather... comforting. It just felt alright for the raven holding onto his chin.

"I remember the eyes. Her son had clear, bright sapphire eyes. Just like yours," Sebastian murmured, continuing from where he left off. "But yours seem to be deeper." Ones that show much experience, thought the man.

Ciel held his breath, trying to calm his furiously thumping heart. People had commented on how exquisite his eyes were; they were of royal blue and seem to express many emotions that people just couldn't put them to words. He had given a word of thanks and brush off their compliments because who knew, their ulterior motive was to get into his good shoes.

But with Sebastian complimenting his eyes was a different story. Somehow after _that _topic was clarified, Ciel had no qualms in suspecting the raven.

He lowered his eyelashes as a form or gesture of thanks. However, he couldn't look at the older in the eyes. Perhaps it was the fact that Ciel was not used to having these kind of compliments showered on him. Well, not exactly showered but readers, you do get the point.

"Very blue. I can get lost in this vast sea of sapphire," muttered Sebastian. This statement brought his eyes back to the raven's face, mainly his eyes.

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Ciel could not tear his gaze away from the crimson eyes. They held onto him like chains, unwilling to let go.

Ciel could see that the raven was leaning closer, but he could not move away. Frozen yet entranced by the piercing eyes, the young male subconsciously licked his lips.

Then,_ it_ happened.

He felt light pressure, from that of a feather brushing against his lips before it disappeared. Though he tried to get his mind to grasp on the fast moving chain of events, he just couldn't. Too fast, in fact, for him to catch up.

As Sebastian pulled back, he took in the other's expression. He tried his hardest not to smile but he couldn't control it. Ciel looked lost and confused, albeit being rather cute; his blue eyes were wide while a faint tint of pink could be seen on his cheeks.

_Adorable._

With incoherent thoughts racing in his mind, Ciel leaned up again. That wasn't counted! He didn't even feel a thing. Once more. Just one more time.

And when his lips met the other's, the young designer closed his eyes. It was a simple, closed-lipped kiss but the feelings were undeniably there. A warmth that was formed within his body began to spread and he found himself relaxing . All the stress, the tension left his body, leaving him only whatever pleasure he was feeling at that moment in time.

A few seconds later, he drew his lips back and hung his head, not wanting to look at the other. He felt fingers touching his chin, lifting his head up. Ciel couldn't help but tentatively raised his cobalt-colored eyes. He gave a silent gasp.

Smoldering orbs stared back. The look was so intense. And so very capturing.

"Ciel," Sebastian whispered. "Go out with me after the meeting, please?"

He could only nod his head in reply.

* * *

><p>The two had an enjoyable time after the discussion they had with the director. When they met the male in the room, Ciel could only frown at the impression the other gave him.<p>

The director was eccentric and very excited about the drama, as Ciel could tell. He could not deny that he didn't like the red-haired male reaching to touch Sebastian every five minutes or so. And Ciel did_ not _likeit_. _Not one bit; none at all.

When Sebastian asked him how Ciel felt about the director, he could only show his dislike about the male through his body language and his gestures. The raven laughed at his reaction but agreed nevertheless.

They went to a steak house for dinner where the two males had their meal in private. After placing their orders, Ciel asked how the raven became a model.

"I was influenced by Rachel," replied the man. "After going to the centre with her, I was inspired by her." He paused, recalling the fond memory. "Rachel once invited me to one of her shots, to which she told me that I could meet her son. However, _that_ little boy disappeared and they could not find him until they were wrapping up. By then, I had left for a gathering with my friends then."

Ciel nodded, trying to act as if it was something new that he was hearing. It was familiar; that story. He remembered his mother telling him how wonderful this 'Sebastian' male was and how it was a pity not to meet him. She even lectured him for wandering into a field and only to appear once the boy left.

Rachel had always wanted both of them to meet. But somehow, Fate didn't allow it. It was either Sebastian not going for one of the shots or that Ciel wanted to work on his designs at home. And when Sebastian was officially a model, Ciel hardly left home at all.

The blue-gray haired male sighed in relief. At least they didn't meet when they were younger. Indeed, it would be a mess if they did. With Sebastian knowing him as the Phantomhive son, things would not go smoothly. However, there was this sinking feeling in his gut and a voice in him, his conscience most probably, telling him that he would have to reveal his identity to man. It was either sooner or later.

But he brushed off that thought and spent the rest of the time with Sebastian.

When they were done with dinner, the model and designer headed off to a dessert shop. Having a sweet tooth, Ciel had a hard time choosing what to eat but soon settled for a strawberry cake. Sebastian only ordered a cup of coffee; he wasn't a big fan of cakes or sweets anyway.

_**You know, I didn't know you have such a side. **_Ciel gestured while waiting for their orders to arrive.

Sebastian chuckled. "Why thank you. I shall take that as a compliment then." He watched a finely shaped eyebrow arch and slight annoyance flashed through those beautiful orbs.

_That wasn't meant to be a compliment, _thought the younger. Shaking his head, Ciel took a sip of water from the glass resting in front of him.

It was obvious to see that Ciel was quickly opening up to the raven, showing his true self to Sebastian. It was hardly a day but they had soon developed a closer bond - a bond that wasn't boss and subordinate but it wasn't like they were in a relationship as well. The safest was to say was that they were slowly becoming good friends.

And _good_ friends were they going to be.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews please? ^^<em>


	10. New Feelings

**Hey! **It's been SOOOOOO long since I've updated. Bet many of you readers would have forgotten what the story is. Sorry, though I've said I would update after three months, time forbade me to do so. Hence this is the earliest I can update my story... TAT

**Disclaimer: **Me own nothing!

_**ENJOYY!**_

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Ciel, a mute by his own choice, joined his aunt's fashion company but was soon fired by Frances once Sebastian gave him an offer to work for him. Alois, his rival, was determined to bring Ciel down ever since that one argument as a child whilst Sebastian was trying a way to get the male's heart to open up to him.<em>

* * *

><p>A month. One full month has passed since he had walked into Sebastian's room with his mind made up.<p>

It was filled with smiles, arguments, blushes and things that Ciel would not want to repeat in public. He was glad that those things happened in the confines of mainly Sebastian's room and his car. But all in all, that one month was rather enjoyable for the young designer.

In addition, there were many projects that came in. Some of which consisted of designing different outfits for Sebastian's new drama, a dinner suit and 'tagging' along for a photo shot. Though Sebastian and himself agreed that they would not reveal to the world that Ciel had become the raven's personal designer, Ciel had tons on his platter nonetheless.

Just as one month has passed, three out of the four short drama series had finished filming. It was scheduled to be released as an advertisement in another month's time. The filming was quick, thanks to the cooperativeness of all the crew and cast members. And Ciel was glad it turned out that way. No more could he stand that annoying and irritating redhead director.

Every single _damn_ break, the director would launch himself onto Sebastian. Hugging, touching and things that haunted Ciel whilst he was asleep. Even thinking about it would send the male's body convoluting, or so what Ciel thought of it.

No doubt, Ciel felt uncomfortable having the redhead close to Sebastian. Maybe, _just_ _maybe_, he felt that he was closer to the raven. So much closer because of the fact that he and the other had spent much time together; talking or just enjoying each other's company. Be it their personal lives, work experiences or just their thoughts at that moment in time. Enjoyable, those times were. He liked to spend time with Sebastian; alone. A nasty emotion would rear its head every time he saw the two together.

Was he jealous? Was _that_ the feeling that he was experiencing throughout the filming? _Was it?_

Colour flooded the male's face as he stopped his work momentarily. What was that thought? Jealousy? _Seriously?_

No, it wasn't true, he told himself. He could not be jealous. Who was he to feel such a strong emotion?

Sebastian, who was occupying the same room as the young designer, noticed the sudden change of the male and looked up. "You all right, Ciel?" he asked, a frown marring his face.

_**I'm fine. **_Ciel gestured, though not relaying how fast his heart was thumping in pulse to his quickened breaths.

"Don't look _that _fine to me," the older male muttered, to which Ciel flashed an irritated look.

_**Are you telling me that I do not know my own thoughts and body well enough?**_

The raven took note of the look on Ciel's face as well as the way his words were displayed across. He was smart enough to back off at the very least.

"Whoa... Hold it there," he said, rising his hands as a form of surrender. "What's bothering you?" he then asked softly.

The other let his shoulders droop, as though he just sighed, and shook his head as he did so. He didn't want to bother the raven. Plus, the emotions in him needed to be sorted out first. Of course, that meant he needed some time to himself, identifying whatever feelings that came through him.

Being one that had learnt to observe people, Sebastian walked over, reached out and held the tense shoulders. He knew something was surely off with the young designer since he did not even shrug his hands off. Usually, Ciel would not welcome any physical contact.

_Strange_.

Slowly, he began to squeeze the slim shoulders, rotating his thumb as he did so. The muscles around that area felt stiff, seemingly stress has caused all the knots to form. The raven was determined to undo every single one of them so that Ciel would feel more relaxed. Killing two birds with one stone, wasn't it?

He was able to have some form of physical contact with Ciel and in return, Ciel would be free from those tense muscles. Sebastian knew that if he were to continue with the massage, Ciel would feel sore as a result. But that soreness was the pleasing kind of feeling. It would do the designer good.

Eyelids fluttered shut once the young male felt one knot undone. It was so comfortable. The male made a mental note to ask the other how he had acquired the wonderful skill. Ciel then felt the long fingers sliding down his back and began working on his middle back.

Unknowingly, he had relaxed under the smooth touch, sighing softly now and then. However, one particular hard press from the raven almost caused a squeak to fall from his mouth.

His azure eyes snapped open and grew wide and he tensed. No! What... How? Did Sebastian notice?

Sebastian frowned once he felt the muscles tense, and not because he heard it, and stopped his ministrations. It was obvious that something occurred a moment ago prior his knowledge but if he were to ask, would Ciel answer? Most probably not. Ciel did not bother answering those kind of questions; he would merely brush them off.

Perhaps, if he were to show his concern through his actions, Ciel would willingly accept it. Over the course of that one month, Sebastian found out some rather endearing characteristics about the younger male. One of which was the fact that the young male was more accepting towards actions than to words. Ciel had once told the raven: 'Words are cheap but actions speak more than you can guess.'

While the ash-haired male tried to force his speeding heart to slow down, Sebastian crouched down and slowly tilted the other's face. Leaning up, he pressed a kiss on the pale forehead. "Relax."

Eyes growing as wide as saucers, Ciel was frozen. What. Just. Happened? But still, that felt comforting; the way the soft lips brushed against his forehead and how Sebastian's breath fanned over his ear.

As his mind slowly caught up with reality, the designer's cheeks grew red. He could roughly get what happened but once confusion set in his mind, any coherent thoughts were being clouded.

Still crouching, the raven studied the flustered male. He reached out and touched a burning cheek, all the while smirking. Feeling Ciel's body jolt from the touch, he said, "What's wrong Ciel? Cat got your tongue?" At last, he managed to draw out a better reaction from the male; Ciel's eyes twitched.

Unexpectedly, the designer pushed his chair back, dashing out of the room. Sebastian blinked, not knowing how to react. Maybe Ciel couldn't face him after what he had just done, thought the raven, smiling to himself. Perhaps it was just the embarrassment.

But no. It _wasn't _just that.

With large strides down the hallway, Ciel's legs brought him further away from the room. There wasn't any destination he was heading to; just running aimlessly along the corridors. Adrenaline filled his veins, his heart beating rapidly. Yes, Sebastian's actions did cause his heart to beat faster but that was hardly anything that needed his attention.

It was more of the fear that swept through every single fiber of his body.

_How? Why did that kind of reaction happen? I've trained myself not to make any noise regardless of the situation; be it pain, happiness... anything! WHY?! How come I wanted to squeak, how did Sebastian manage to... No... This can't be happening...! I'm supposed to be a mute! But... why him? How come it's him? If something like this caused me to use my vocal chords somehow... unknowingly, what else can happen next?_

It had been ten years since he last used his voice. He'd heard doctors and therapists telling him that if he didn't start speaking, he might really become a mute. According to them, without the regular use of his vocal chords, they might not work in time to come due to his weakened vocal muscles. He couldn't be bothered about their warnings nor naggings. It was his choice not to speak and he would very well bear the consequences that were to follow. But what had just happened defied every single statement the specialists made. What a joke.

_It'll not come naturally, instead, it will take years for you to speak fluently again... _Naturally? Ha! In just a few minutes, Sebastian managed to pull out a squeak from him. Luckily, he was able to stop it before it fell out from his mouth.

Fear and worry engulfed him as he continued to run down the hallway. How could he betray himself in such a way? Oh how he hated himself then.

_Stupid Ciel! Stupid! Have you forgotten? You __**vowed**__. Can't break the promise now, can you?_

There was this feeling of punching something or at least wanting to let some temper out. But, he couldn't. Screaming at the top his lungs was out of his league and he didn't have the strength to really beat the crap out of something. He just had the glare of a lion but the strength of a kitten.

What was the feeling again? Oh _yes_, the feeling of being _useless_.

_Tch, _Ciel thought. How unlike of him to run away from the problem. Perhaps, he had even shocked the raven with his sudden 'outburst'. He should return back to work before Sebastian come after him. Heaven knows how much trouble that would be.

Over the past month, Ciel had realised that the older male cared a little too much about him. Not that he hated it. However, it did creep him out slightly. His heart beat faster when Sebastian did or said something to him and he felt glad to know that someone was watching out for him.

Huffing, the designer turned at the next corridor. With some searching and asking for directions, Ciel managed to find Sebastian's room.

"Ciel!" came the distraught voice. "Where were you? I was worried." Sebastian came up to the designer, as he walked through the door, red eyes showed his concern.

_**Sorry. That was uncalled for, **_gestured the said male. _**I needed some fresh air. **_He tried to act normal, not revealing the multitude of emotions in him.

He could hear Sebastian let loose a sigh of relief. A smile graced his lips. Seriously, that guy worries too much for his own good.

Flicking his wrist as if to brush off the occurrence, Ciel made his way back to his seat. As he walked past the model, he felt a light pat on his head, followed by a 'I'm glad you're fine.' He felt blood rushing to his cheeks but he kept his head down, not allowing the raven to see his face.

It was really unbecoming of him to act such a way! Two weeks ago, he felt really _really_ relaxed with Sebastian around. Ciel even noticed that he was smiling more often, 'laughing' more freely and on a whole, he felt much livelier.

Sebastian had shown him a brighter side of life that was lost after his parents died. No, he did not forget that the blame was put on him for killing his parents but with the raven around, that blame somehow reduced to an insignificant amount. He felt normal with Sebastian around him. Not condemned, not judged.

_That's because you haven't told him, _sneered a voice in him. _You have been lying to him. Didn't he tell you he hates liars? You told him that you expected the same from him. But yet, you're keeping a big secret now._

But everyone has secrets, Ciel thought. You wouldn't be who you are if you don't have any secrets. Some would be a source of motivation for you while others might very well be your downfall. _And that secret of yours would cause hideous results, wouldn't it? That's why you still keep it from Sebastian._

Guilt, anger and hatred rolled off him like waves. The aura that he gave off wasn't that positive as well. The raven sensed it too but kept silent about it. Maybe that's the reason why Ciel needed fresh air, he thought.

To be honest, the model was impressed that Ciel could hold on for such a long time. Some of the other designer he had worked with called it quits within a short period of time. This current designer of his, however, was the longest lasting. The work was never-ending, this Sebastian knew, but coupled with other projects, the stress level could very well sky-rocket.

That was why the raven brought Ciel out consistently for leisure. Those trips out did give him some benefits as well. He'd managed to see that rare smile, 'hear' the amused chuckles and gain some insights on how the younger male viewed the world. Indeed, there were a few times where he was challenged by his knowledge. They had come out of nowhere and he wasn't expecting any of those questions. From there, he realised that Ciel loved mind games and especially favored winning.

Sneaking a few glances to the working male, the raven decided to bring Ciel out for another break again. With him being the 'boss', he called the shots even though he might have abused his authority. Hannah would have his head if she were to find out.

Oh bother. Who cares?

The designer was working on a new piece, one that the company required. 'Tradition' has it that every designer would have to submit a design of their own and it would be showcased at the annual dinner. It wasn't as though the deadline was approaching.

Indeed, if Sebastian were to describe Ciel regarding his work, workaholic would be the word. 'Why waste your time when you can use it for more meaningful purposes?' Ciel had said, or rather argued. Yes, this was yet another topic that sparked off a debate between the two of them. And as always, the raven considered himself as a gentleman to let Ciel win.

Not that he would tell Ciel that. He would prefer to see a pleased Ciel than to a sulking one. However, he would sometimes win the argument so as to get Ciel think deeper, gaining more perspectives.

Plus, who said he didn't love challenges?

Truth be told, some points that Ciel brought up made him do some research and self-thinking. Perhaps you could say that he didn't want to lose to Ciel in one way or another. His pride was still on the line.

Speaking of which, he had a notice of another fashion competition that Hannah informed him about. The raven knew how tough it was for Ciel to accept the defeat, and knew that Alois was to blame for some aspects. Thus, it made it hard for him to break the news to the designer. Yes, he wanted Ciel to enter and perhaps win this round but he couldn't resort to any underhand methods (much to his reluctance). Even if he couldn't do _that, _he had decided to be Ciel's guardian angel; silently protecting and helping the young one.

Just then, a low but loud growl echoed through the room. It came from the designer's direction. Sebastian chuckled, knowing very well what that was and he smirked once he laid eyes on the pale cheeks that had turned pink. Noting the time shown on the digital clock, the older male stood and walked over to the frozen designer.

"Let's go for lunch, shall we?"

Being one with a large pride, Ciel shook his head. _**I'm not hungry, **_he gestured. _**Plus, I still have to complete this.**_

Red irises made one round dramatically before giving Ciel _the _look. "Really now, Ciel? I heard your tummy growl, there's no doubt about it. Or don't tell me you don't want to admit it?" he smirked, very well challenging the other.

Narrowed eyes glared at the model. _**What do you mean?**_

"Oh, nothing much," he replied. "Since you like the desert shop not too far away, I was hoping that you would accompany me there... But it seems that it's only my wishful thinking." With that, Sebastian gave a dejected look before he turned to leave. But he felt something holding onto his shirt, refusing to let go.

A slight turn of his head revealed the younger one holding onto one end of the fabric. He was scowling. _**Why didn't you say so earlier? **_ Ciel demanded. He silently cursed the raven's use of such a method to entice him into going for lunch. The look that he received did no justice in rejecting the older. The designer's materials were placed aside and he continued. _**All right, you caught me. But I demand something nice.**_

"Of course," murmured Sebastian. "Lunch first then desert." Seeing Ciel nod, he smirked. "But what are you going to give me in return?"

The blue-eyed male huffed as he stalked past the raven before turning back to gesture at the other. _**Nothing as of now. If you want something, you have to wait. **_

"Ah, right. Patience is a virtue, no?" the raven commented as he walked up to the younger. "After you." He had held the door open for Ciel, who flushed slightly at the action.

The duo exited the room and made their way to the car park. By now, Ciel had memorized where Sebastian's car was located. It was one of the few places he knew how to go by himself. He swore that the building where both of them worked in was a maze itself.

Quickly, they moved into the vehicle. The raven had a place in mind already and he knew Ciel would enjoy the place. Or so he hoped.

As the car entered the main district, cerulean eyes watched the buildings, people and vehicles pass by them. The street were bustling with life, people rushing here and there, it looked like here wouldn't be a stopping point.

_Such is life, _he thought. _There won't be a time where you can stop and take a breather. Much more; appreciate the things around._

But life now has so much meaning to him. He no longer felt bored. It was as though his plain canvas, that represented his life, was filled with colours - blue, red, black, fuchsia, purple and much more. Colours and colours, one after another. Pretty, exciting... _alive._

With a hint of smile on his face, he leaned against the back of his hand and closed his bright eyes.

_Alone. Silent. Afraid. Bored._

_"When do you think Mummy would come back?" asked a small voice. His body was pressed against the wall, knees drawn up, rocking. In both his hands held a stuffed rabbit._

_**Soon, I guess.**_

_He nodded. "I hope so, Bitter Rabbit. I miss her. I want mummy next to me." The rocking of his body grew more obvious, faster. The moonlight that filtered through the blinds casted its glow on the petite body, causing his shadow to stretch across the bed. "Daddy is always busy so he cannot play with me... The servants are boring too."_

_Bitter Rabbit, a stuffed rabbit nonetheless, replied. __**Agreed.**_

_The boy sighed. "Why does she have to go? She can say no to them..." he continued speaking to his dear friend._

_Bitter Rabbit was a customized stuffed toy from his parents. It wore a top hat with an exquisite blue ribbon tied around it; matching the suit that it wore. White fluffy fur adorned the toy with two glossy black beads sown on its sides. The materials used were of top-notch and was made by the best craftsman. An eyepatch covered the bunny's right eye, making it all the more unique. Ciel fell in love with it right away._

_His parents told him that the rabbit would replace their presence if work were to catch up with them. Ciel thought it would be fine then, since he considered the rabbit as a friend, but now, it was different._

_The rabbit was his friend, yes, a very dear one. But it would never ever replace his daddy or mummy for that matter of fact. Though the two shared secrets and played together, Ciel had to admit that the stuffed toy couldn't give the warmth of a hug nor could it shower love upon him._

_**Perhaps you could send her a mail?**_

_Azure eyes immediately lit up and his lips broke into a vibrant smile. "Yea!" he cried. "Mummy will definitely check her mail!"_

_Ciel jumped off the bed, his hand clutching onto the body of the stuffed rabbit. Padding over to his laptop, he booted it up. His light giggles filled the room when he thought about his mother's reaction to the mail and was eager to see her reply._

_Connection to the Internet was quick and he was soon typing his heartfelt email with his two index fingers. It was a slow process but the words were simple but sincere, lonely yet connected._

_"Send," he muttered, clicking on the button. The young boy turned to the rabbit and said jubilantly, "Now we wait!"_

An insistent poking. An annoying repetitive call of his name. His endurance was growing thin and his control over his temper was being tested.

Without warning, he turned and glared at the culprit - Sebastian. _**What do you think you're doing? **_ He asked, to which the raven shrugged.

"Why hello there, sleepyhead. We've reached," he informed the younger male. Grumbling silently, Ciel unbuckled himself and went out of the car. Ah, the summer's breeze. He stretched, loosening all the stiff joints he had acquired whilst asleep. Once done, he jogged up to the other and followed him to the venue for lunch.

At the back of the young designer's mind was the memory he just had which had came in a form of a dream. It did no good to him. All it reminded him was the fact that his parents were truly gone. No mail whatsoever would reach them and a reply would never be given. Also, that dream somehow nagged at his conscience - _you can't hide your secret forever._

Dammit! He didn't want to reveal anything to Sebastian. But with each passing day, the feeling of guilt grew stronger. The budding relationship between him and the raven further pressed the fact that in order for all to go well, no lies should ever lay in between.

Yet again, the thought was carelessly tossed aside. His secret was safely kept by his aunts and no one, _no one, _would ever know about it.

After lunch and desert, which included of some small talk, they headed back to the office. Sebastian had decided to tell Ciel about the designing competition. He would rather deal with the consequences of Ciel losing than to face the music of keeping the competition from the designer.

When the car stopped in the lot and the raven turned off the engine, Ciel stopped him from exiting. The designer then leaned up, his face mere inches away from the other. The gap was small enough that if Sebastian were to move forward a little, their lips would touch. But it wasn't the older who closed the gap. Instead, Ciel did. Acting on his own accord, he pressed his lips against the other's.

Crimson eyes widened and the model momentarily froze. After the initial shock wore off, Sebastian's fingers lifted Ciel's head so that the angle was better. A hand straying to the slender waist, the black-haired male pressed the lithe body against his own.

Slowly prying the lush lips, the raven gently slipped his tongue into the hot cavern. Sweet; he could taste the desert that Ciel had earlier on. Soon, his body cried for oxygen, and so was Ciel's. Reluctantly, he pulled away. Their breathing was slightly heavy and they could stare into each other's eyes.

Glassy sapphire orbs portraying tons of emotions - some of which consisted of amazement, wonder and a much darker emotion. Sebastian knew that he was in a no better state. Signs of what the unexpected kiss did to him were showing.

On the other hand, Ciel's mind was not making any sense of what had just occurred (as always when it came to Sebastian). It felt so good, different and his lips were tingling from the sensations he'd experienced earlier. Yes, he had initiated the contact but the emotions that came after were a surprise.

"We'd better stop here," murmured the model. "Or else I wouldn't be able to hold back."

Flushing, Ciel nodded as he knew he was feeling no better than the other. As he resumed the distance they once had before it happened, silence dominated the area. Unable to stand it any longer, the young designer gestured, _**Thanks for the meal. I enjoyed it.**_

He, unexpectedly, received a bright smile from the raven. If he were a girl, he was sure that he would melt on the spot. The smile was blinding and imaginary sparkles appeared as the aura around the male. But at the same time, Ciel realised that that smile wasn't a fake one, neither was it forced. Instead, it was pure, from-the-heart kind of smile that gradually warmed his heart. This was the first time he'd seen the raven smile and he decided that Sebastian looked all the more better with it.

_I like it._

A beep from the clock informed Ciel that it was already three. Vaguely, he wondered how much time he'd spent with Sebastian outside. Remembering the pile of work to be completed back in the office, the young designer began to clamber out of the vehicle. However, he was stopped by Sebastian who caught hold of his hand. He muttered, "Wait..."

Ciel gave a questioning look to the raven when he turned around. A shiver ran down his spine when he noticed the serious gaze he received from the older male. He knew that when Sebastian was serious, it would mean that something had ticked him off or he had to be a deliverer of bad news. And Ciel knew that when Sebastian was serious, boy was he serious all right. Things would be done so quickly yet perfectly that one would deem it as impossible.

The words the blue-eyed male wanted to 'say' were trapped in him, he couldn't even have his hands gesture them. Every sign eluded him at that point. But still, Sebastian knew that Ciel was confused.

"I have something to tell you," the raven then began. When the designer was ready with his attention solely focusing on him, Sebastian continued, "Recently, I've received a notice. It's somewhat a competition." He paused and eyed the designer. There was no indication whether Ciel was angry or he had even heard those words. Nevertheless, the model decided that it was safe to continue.

A month has taught the raven-haired male many things about the younger male. The model could now pick up some of the signs that showed Ciel not in his best of moods. He'd learnt that quite a number of things would tick the designer off and some of the ways to avoid those things. But he knew more than Ciel revealed to him. With the help of Hannah, he'd gotten his hands on Ciel's resume. Interestingly, Ciel had written in his resume his health conditions that made the raven take notice of. From what the red-eyed male gathered, it was his 'mother' who had forced him to put it there. He could imagine the look of disdain on Ciel's face at that point in time.

Anyway, back to the main subject, Sebastian continued, "The competition basically comprises three stages. The first would be a designing stage, where competitors are required to put together a portfolio of designs - five will be expected. A theme will be given once the submission of names closes. Thus, the works in the portfolio would have to revolve around that theme. The second would be a showcase to your manufacturing abilities. I don't really know the details, but I reckon it would be similar to your previous competition..." he trailed off once realising that he'd said something he shouldn't touch on. He muttered an apology.

But as they say, surprises come when you least expect it. Ciel nodded at the other, as though telling the raven that it was fine and it didn't bother him. The sapphire eyes were clear but deep down, the black-haired model knew that the younger male was still affected by it.

Forcing the young one to look at him by tilting his chin up, the raven said sincerely, "I'm not forcing you to go for it, Ciel. You can turn down this competition."

But what the designer did made his heart swell.

The azure eyes were bright and clear, showing the determination of their owner had. His chin was set firmly and there was a hint of playfulness. _**Well? You were saying?**_

"You mean..."

_**You stopped after speaking about that taboo competition. You've yet to tell me what's the third stage. If you must know, I'm somewhat interested in joining this event... Might as well give me all the details before letting me decide once I get the full picture, yes?**_

For the first time, Ciel heard Sebastian stutter. "W-well..." But he quickly regained his composure. "If you say so..." He cleared his throat once, probably to rid himself from the embarrassment. "As I was saying, stage two would most probably be similar to the previous competition you've participated in." Finally, they were able to broach the subject without having to feel uncomfortable about it. "And as far as I know, the third - what's with that smile? Stop grinning at me like that!"

Indeed, there was a large grin on the designer's face. The amusement was clear in his eyes. It was so obvious, so bright that even if it was the first time Ciel was smiling, it wasn't a good sign at all.

"Stop that, Ciel," the raven requested.

The ash-tainted hair male shook his head playfully. _**No, why should I? I mean, look! I've finally heard and seen you trip over a word!**_

"Sorry then," replied the other sarcastically. "I wasn't expecting you to handle the situation so calmly."

The younger male managed to catch what the model was hinting. He thought of a quick retort and rebutted. _**Well, sorry to burst your bubble. I'm not as weak as you think I am.**_

"I never said you were weak!" protested Sebastian. "You're just sensitive."

Ciel blushed, looking away. He didn't know what to do or 'say'. Though glad that the raven discovered more about his personality, the designer was worried about his dark secret.

"Ciel," called the older male. "perhaps we could leave this for another time? You can sleep on it before I tell you the rest of the details."

Stubbornly, he shook his head. _**I'm not weak... I'm not fragile. So don't worry. **_It was as though he was comforting himself more so than to give a peace of mind to Sebastian. The sentence did little to convince the raven that Ciel was fine but he knew better than to voice his doubts. Then, he received a smile from the ash-haired male. _**Go on, don't get my interest peaked and leave me hanging. I want to know what's stage three. **_

"Mm..." the model hummed, a smirk playing around the corners of his lips. "I wish you were requesting about more... desirable activities." When Ciel smacked him on his arm, he grinned. "I know, I know. So, as I was saying, stage one is a portfolio, stage two is to manufacture and the third is to parade your designs. But instead of your usual panel of judges, it would consist your ordinary day-to-day folks. Of course there will be professionals present. So you don't have to worry about the judging. Also, there will be bosses of different brands who would offer a price for your designs that will be sold at their stores."

_**Interesting. **_motioned the male. Already, adrenaline was pumping in his veins and the gears in his mind were turning. It was quite clear to Ciel himself that he was considering to participate in this event with his attention very much drawn. This competition was different, he could felt. Unlike the others, this particular one integrated the usual job of a designer where one has to scout for materials, submit proposals before the product was made. He liked how the forthcoming competition would be held.

The raven went on saying, "Models will be provided by the organisers, so you don't have to worry about how it would go actually. This is their... fifth time holding such a competition. The rules are quite tight; there shouldn't be any cheating whatsoever."

Ciel could see it. It was plain obvious to him and he quite liked the feeling. A smile broke across his features, his eyes crinkling up with amusement and joy. Soon, his shoulders shook with mirth. Warmly quickly spread throughout his body, leaving an odd tingling sensation.

_This guy seriously worries too much about me._

_**You're funny, Sebastian. Quite cute in a way. I'm not that weak, so you don't have to worry that much.**_

When the designer looked up to take a glance at the raven, he grew concerned. The older male was frozen to his spot, not blinking, and barely breathing.

_**Sebastian...? Are you all right? **_Ciel moved his hand up and down, right in front of those widened eyes. It wasn't worry or fear that flooded the handsome features. The younger male realised that it was more of awe and wonder. As he saw some emotions flashing through those eyes, he quickly moved hs hand again. _**Sebastian...**_

Then, he heard it.

A low rumble that came deep from the raven's chest caused him to frown slightly. It was between a chuckle and a growl, which confused Ciel thoroughly. However, the smirk that appeared on the model's face confirmed that it was a chuckle.

Without any warning, the raven grabbed Ciel's hand and brought it to his lips. "Mmm... I was captured by your smile, mon cherie. And touched by your concern." Though Sebastian's head was bowed so as to kiss the back of the younger man's hand, the model managed to hold the gaze of the azure orbs.

He delighted in the way how blood quickly flowed to he younger's cheeks and how Ciel pulled his hand back, flustered. "You are the cute one, Ciel," he commented, his smirk firmly planted on his face. Every single possible sign told the young designer that Sebastian was teasing him. But at the same time, he was conveying his feelings for the cerulean-eyed male.

Actually, other than establishing a model-designer type of relationship, the two males had moved on to a deeper and more personal level. No, one couldn't really say that they were in a relationship. Instead, it would be better say that both males decided to take things slow. The pace was comfortable; Sebastian didn't mind it and Ciel was fine with the speed at which they were moving at.

With a hint of a pout, Ciel stared his lap. Though it was a surprise to hear the raven to speak some French, the younger male relished in the timber of Sebastian's was of a smooth texture, enhanced with its depth. How nice it would be to have that deep voice whispering sweet nothings in his ea- _what the heck was that?!_

Thoroughly uncomfortable, the designer fidgeted in his seat. Yes, he want to leave the vehicle and head up to his desk area. That was where he was able to think clearly and get the most of husband work done. It was somewhat like his second peace sanctuary, his house being the first.

"Hey," murmured the raven. "I'll tell Hannah The you need more time to make your decision, all right?" Seeing a nod coming from the younger male, Sebastian clucked. "Okay then, let's g-"

He was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. An apology was given before the call was answered. Unlike the gable expression shown to Ciel, the other's eyes were colder and lips set in a thin line. The younger one deduced that the person on the line didn't have a good rapport on the raven. Harsh and curt replies were given, and a scowl flirted across the beautifully structured face.

"Fine," the raven snapped. "I'll be there." With that, he cut off the call. "Damn manager," hissed Sebastian. The tone wasn't gentle; it wasn't what Ciel expected it to be.

_**What's wrong? **_asked the designer. He could tell that Sebastian was very annoyed with the call. And from what he could gather, the caller was his manager. Thinking back, Ciel didn't really see the raven's manager. Whenever he went for an assignment, to Ciel's knowledge, the manager wasn't there. He'd probed, asking why Sebastian did not have his manager around, unlike the other celebrities. The reply Hannah gave him was not expected. Nothing screamed of Sebastian not getting along with people. The raven was so calm and collected, never showing his worse side to anyone. Thus, the answer Ciel received was shocking.

"You see," Hannah had said. "Sebastian's manager, William T. Spears, demands perfection. He tolerates no mess nor sloppiness in work and attitude. Though I know that there is a rift between them, Will can get the job well done. He just can't stand the way Sebastian treats his work and the behavior in which he portrays." When Ciel questioned about the so-called problems of Sebastian's behavior, the platinum-haired lady replied, "You would have come to know that Sebastian loves to play around the loopholes of the system. Can't really fault him for that though. That was how he was brought up but Will can't sympathize with that. The feeling's mutual alright. Sebastian can't get along with Will either.

"Strange enough, their work is simply tip-top. It's professional, as expected from them. They work together with ease but outside of work..." She ended by shaking her head. By then, Ciel already had gotten a clear picture about those two.

"Will wants me to turn up at an interview. Told the guy I wasn't going to some magazine interview if they're going to write nothing but gossip about me," the raven spat. "Do you want to come along?"

The designer shook his head. _**Not today. I'd rather not have gossip about me, or for the both of us.**_

Sebastian sighed in resignation. "All right, I suppose you're right. I'll see you later then."

Nodding, the young male left the vehicle. After that, he gave a small awkward wave to his companion before heading into the sophisticated building. When Sebastian watched the figure diminished and went out of sight, he started the gear and drove off.

_This had better be fruitful._

* * *

><p>Evening came quickly enough and within that period, Ciel completed three designs and one prototype. Overall, he was pleased at his progress.<p>

Today, he concluded, was a rather pleasant one. He had received a couple of opportunities to shine. The competition in which Sebastian told him about and his designs were added to the company's fall collection. That meant he had a very good chance of having his designs paraded before fashion critics.

If there was any way for a designer to shoot to fame, it was through such parading. People said that such a debut would either let you make it or break it. Ciel was excited, eagerly waiting for the dates to be confirmed. The younger male was like a child waiting to receive his favourite candy.

_Finally... I finally managed to get to this stage. I won't fail._

Convinced that he would do his upmost best, the designer called it a day. He'd received a text from Sebastian stating that the model would be meeting him at their usual desert shop. It has come to a time where Ciel took their outings as a norm. Since they were colleagues, it wouldn't hurt to go out together regularly, right?

Those thoughts were cast aside; he barely regarded them of any importance. He was sure that those trips weren't dates. Or was it just not the time to stay that they were officially dating?

Yes, they had shared quite a number of intimate moments together but never crossing the line. But he was sure that out of the many times, Sebastian did hint something that's related to being a couple.

At the thought of that, Ciel stopped in his tracks and blushed. _Really? _He wasn't an expert in those kind of things. Heck! He didn't even know how couples were suppose to act when they're together.

Movies and television shows decreed that one must show his love for his partner and vice versa. Ciel had never bothered with romance, be it in shows, books or films; all his knowledge came from the chattering girls from school.

So, the only question he had was: 'What were they as of now?'

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>


End file.
